The Disparate Geisha of Naruki-Shi
by bleachfreak101
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki has returned home from medical schooling abroad in America. His friends are eager to celebrate his return, but during their celebration in Naruki City he comes across the supposed guardian of a temple there, and he can't help but fall for them. IchiHitsu. M-Rated
1. 1 The Metamorphic Meeting in Naruki-Shi

Ichigo Kurosaki has returned home from medical schooling abroad in America. His friends are eager to celebrate his return, but during their celebration in Naruki City he come across the supposed guardian of a temple there, and he can't help but fall for them. IchiHitsu. M-Rated

* * *

Chapter 1: The Metamorphic Meeting in Naruki-Shi

Ichigo Kurosaki had been away from his homeland of Japan for over two solid years, save for the times he was allowed to fly back and simply visit for a few days. Medical schooling proved to be the ultimate challenge, incredibly time consuming and leaving no time for much of a social life or playing tourist in America. But in the end he was a successful graduate, nearing the top of his class actually, and damn was he proud of himself for actually surviving the program from Hell.

When he set foot on home ground again did he breathe in the air, noting that the State's air had felt a hint thicker than this. He savoured it, the fresh feeling in his lungs as he moved inside of the airport. He went through whatever other check ins were needed, fetched his bags from the conveyor belt and then continued on his way towards the exit. He was halted though as he caught sight of a group of familiar faces, and then voices were ringing in his ear.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!" Inoue's voice rang out above the rest as she rushed forward, embracing the carrot top tightly, her over bounding chest pressing into his own and causing him to lose air fast. He inhaled sharply moving to pat the girl on the head whilst juggling his luggage.

"Inoue calm down!" Rukia followed up behind the girl before reaching out to gently pry her off the poor college graduate. "Welcome Home Ichigo." She looked up at him, violet hues settling on him.

The male grunted a thanks and nodded to the girls before looking to the others. Everyone was there, even Uryu who looked slightly dejected as he glanced away and adjusted his glasses, a habit he was cursed with like the majority of other glasses clad people in the world. Chad lifted a hand in silent greeting before Tatsuki was rushing over and punching Ichigo in the shoulder. Mizuiro and Keigo were both smiling his way, welcoming him home before Keigo threw his hands up.

"Let's go celebrate!" He called out, turning around to lead the group out of the airport.

"You mean drink?" Mizuiro corrected as he followed behind him, somehow managing to keep his eyes on his cellphone whilst weaving in and out of people.

"Hold on!" Ichigo's voice cut through the group and they all stopped, looking back to him as they neared the two vehicles they had used to get here. "You know I can't just go running off, I promised Yuzu and Karin I'd be home to see them… and I need to drop my stuff off at my apartment."

"Don't worry about it Ichigo." Tatsuki spoke up, jerking her thumb to the car she was claiming as her's. "We had already planned to, don't go listening to that dumbass Keigo."

He offered up a smile to her. "Thanks…"

.

.

.

The car ride was spent with idle chat amongst its occupants, Tatsuki behind the wheel, Rukia sitting shot gun and Orihime seated in the back with her fellow red head. Ichigo didn't mind being put with the girls, they seemed to have more sense anyway, well then again when it came to the guys it was mostly Keigo who was acting idiotic.

"Well I guess you're breathing a bit easier huh?" Rukia looked behind her seat to Ichigo. "Being done with that hectic course and all."

"Yeah… it was an experience I can tell ya that." He sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Maybe I can get my sleeping schedule back."

"You do look tense." Orihime pointed out, her lips curving downwards in worry. "Do you want us to just drop you off and let you rest? We can celebrate another day."

"Nah… I think I need to get out." He replied, waving off the idea. "I haven't seen you guys in a while either." He offered a smile her way which caused her cheeks to flare up and Rukia to giggle a bit before looking to Tatsuki.

The tomboy girl grinned. "Good then our plans are still on. Stop by the Kurosaki's, stop by Ichigo's apartment and then off to Naruki!" She pumped her fist in excitement.

"Naruki-Shi?" Ichigo questioned, an orange brow raising at that. "Why there?"

"They're having a festival there over the next few days!" Orihime clapped her hands together, bubbly personality coming to life before him. "Lot's of yummy foods and games and all of the shrines are open! We thought it would be fun!" She looked to him. "Do you want to go?"

Ichigo looked up in thought. "I haven't been to a festival in a while… I think the last one I went to was the New Years one a couple years back." He mused aloud before chuckling and grinning. "Sounds good to me… Thanks guys."

"No need for that. Gotta welcome home our friend." Tatsuki waved him off before taking the exit, heading towards the Kurosaki Clinic.

Upon arrival was Ichigo tackled to the ground by Yuzu who really had shot up over the past few years. She was still the motherly one at heart as she cried into her brother's shirt and blabbered welcomings to him. He gave a crooked smile at that, petting back her hair before then looking up from his spot on the ground to lay his eyes on his other sister. Karin smirked at the scene before giving in and joining in the group hug. It was truly good to be home, and to know he would be able to stay here for the rest of his life made his heart flutter.

When he rose from the hugging session did he nearly miss dodging his crazed father's roundhouse kick. The carrot top scowled heavily at his old man who was now grinning at his son.

"Look at you! All grown up!" He clamped a hand on the boy's shoulder, getting serious for a moment. "I'm really proud of you Ichigo." He offered up a true smile to his boy. "And I'm sure your mother is too."

"Dad…" He softened at that, briefly looking over to the ridiculous poster of his mother that his father had kept up all this time. Sometimes he was honestly grateful to see it, the picture of his mother's radiant face on the wall, always a reminder to enjoy the day, to smile despite what rain may come. He smiled at that picture, as if he could feel her smiling at him from heaven.

They stayed for about an hour, chit chatting about different things before Ichigo explained that his friend's had some things arranged for the evening. His family understood perfectly and he promised them he'd come for dinner later in the week once he got things resettled in his apartment which he had abandoned for some time.

The left the Kurosaki Clinic, continuing on to said apartment. The soon to be doctor had the assistance of his friends to help him get things straight, rearranging and cleaning things up, ridding the room of dust, their help was accepted with gratitude. At some point did Ichigo excuse himself though, heading to the bathroom to get cleaned up and changed out of the clothes he had worn during his incredibly long plane ride. He breathed a heavy sigh of content under the hot stream of water, washing his orange shock of hair and ridding himself of the grime.

He eventually emerged from the bathroom, redressed and ready to go whenever the rest of the crew was. He came out into the small living area of his apartment, finding the majority of his friends sitting about and waiting for him.

"Ready to go?" Rukia tilted her head at him and he gave a nod.

Keigo jumped out of his chair, once more throwing his hands into the air and screaming out in joy to which Ichigo hissed at him to keep his voice down. He had neighbors after all and he didn't want them getting the wrong idea.

They all once more piled into the two vehicles, Ichigo switching with whom he rode with this time, now sitting shotgun as Chad drove and Keigo sang in the back whilst Mizuiro was once again indulged in his phone. Uryu was in the spot Ichigo had been in earlier, carrying on simple conversations with Orihime whilst Rukia and Tatsuki chated.

The trip to Naruki was a bit longer than their other journey's today, save for Ichigo's plane ride. When they arrived the sun was starting to set and the street vendors were switching on the lanterns and twinkle lights that decorated their stands.

It was the time of year where the air was crisp, autumn getting into full swing as a plentiful amount of leaves were littering the ground. That didn't stop the people though, hoards of them wandering the streets in both kimono, yukata and casual clothes. Girls giggled as they chatted whilst the guys tossed back a beer or two.

Ichigo's group of friends stuck together, enjoying the company of one another as they left their cars and wandered about, stopping to grab a bite of whatever looked good and also grabbing some refreshments to wash said food down with. Keigo had gotten himself some beer, trying to get Ichigo to drink as well but the orange haired college graduate passed up the offer. He didn't feel like having a hangover on top of jet lag that was sure to hit him eventually.

Instead he marveled in the excitement that was this little festival, enjoying playing a few games and winning a few prizes for some of the girls in their group. Tatsuki was good on her own though along with Rukia, so for the most part he and Uryu were transferring a lot of their prizes to an overwhelmed Orihime.

The trail of vendors and games eventually led to the massive shrine where a lot of visitors were lingering about, saying prayers and pointing out the beauty of the temple and it's several statues that littered the courtyard. Ichigo wouldn't admit it but he was a bit caught up in it's beauty too. Not a single leaf of autumn was settled on the stone ground, the shrine maidens making sure of it as they walked about with simplistic brooms in hand.

Ichigo kept finding something new to gawk at on the temple grounds, impressed by the amount of prayers and wishes written out and hung along a wall. He then looked to the main entrance to the actual shrine itself.

A large dragon sat directly in front of the stairs that led up to the closed sliding doors. The statue was rather menacing but held it's own beauty, the Japanese style gave it an elegance amongst its intimidating stance and it's ruby red eyes against the blandness of stone was rather piercing as Ichigo attempted to stare directly at it.

His thoughts, and rather childish stare down with the inanimate object were put on hold though as drums began to beat loudly and the soft chiming of bells was heard behind him. Rukia was quick to fetch the momentarily dazed strawberry and pull him aside with the rest of the crowd. She set her eyes on what was coming, and once he caught on, Ichigo was quick to do the same.

A large group was headed towards the shrine, the people decorated in traditional clothes. Girls chimed their bells softly whilst men beat against their drums, continuing to clear their path. A single shamisen player stood at the front and they kept a rather tight formation around the small figure that walked in the middle of their parade.

Ichigo strained his neck to try and get a look at just what the person in the midst was doing. They were so incredibly small compared to the other people around them and a veil concealed their face. Ichigo was willing to bet it was a woman beneath it just from stature alone. They walked with grace and continued to follow after their musical companions. But then the group was breaking up, the orchestrators going ahead of the smaller person who held only a closed fan in their grasp.

The figure turned, now addressing the crowd but not once lifting the veil.

The crowd began to chatter softly as they watched the figure move, spreading the fan into opening and revealing the beautiful design of the dragon that was stitched into it. The stranger then placed their free hand against the large statue Ichigo had been awing over earlier. The petite hand stroking the stone as if it were truly alive, like some pet they had tamed into submission.

"So pretty…" Ichigo glanced to Orihime who had joined him on his opposite side from Rukia, her grey hues lit up in excitement from the dazzling display.

"...What's going on?" Ichigo murmured, not wanting to be too loud as the figure moved to slowly dance about the large stoned beast, fan moving smoothly through the air.

"It's a celebration of the guardian of this temple." Rukia chimed in, nodding her head. "A veiled guardian long ago was able to tame the dragon that had laid ruin to the land, it was said the dragon was made of ice and was creating deadly blizzards. But the guardian stopped it with compassion and the dragon willingly shared it's powers… supposedly they protect this area. Or that's how the legend goes." She shrugged, just giving a short sum up of it.

"No one knows what the guardian looks like though?" Ichigo scowled slightly at that, curiosity biting at the back of his mind.

"There are rumors." Orihime whispered, still captured by the display of the dancing guardian. "But… no one really knows."

"Ah…" Ichigo drawled out air as he settled his gaze back on the little event, just catching the end as the guardian bowed gracefully to the crowd which applauded, Ichigo clapping his hands quietly as well. The the figure was moving towards the stairs, climbing them.

The action was halted though when the figure lost their sandal, turning to look down at the offending object.

Ichigo Kurosaki caught that moment and then moved without another thought, quickly jogging up and kneeling down to pick the sandal up. Orihime and Rukia were both gawking as the carrot top then looked up to the guardian… then he was also gawking.

From his angle on the ground he could easily see up the veil, catching a glimpse of the face hidden beneath.

He was met with a fierce gaze, much like the eyes of the dragon statue but instead they were a turquoise hue, but color did not change the ferocity. It was evident that this guardian was not a woman as Ichigo had originally thought but instead it was a man, well more like a boy as his baby cheeks gave him a more younger appearance. Ichigo could also see the tufts of white hair also well obscured by the thick veil. Ichigo was utterly speechless, dumbfounded really, and he was rooted there, his hands holding the sandal out still but making no other moves.

The boy guardian moved instead, first bringing a small finger to his lips, silently telling the carrot top that this was a secret now between them. Then he was lowering his hand and extending his tabi clad foot forward, gracefully slipping his foot back into the sandal. And then he spoke, his voice hushed so the rest of the people surrounding them did not hear.

"Thank you." It was a voice that held strong will and Ichigo could only nod his head deftly as the guardian moved to continue up the stairs. Ichigo caught one final glimpse beneath the veil though, the snow haired boy's lips curving upwards slightly. A smile was graced on his lips.

* * *

Well I bring you another IchiHitsu story! I am not sure how often this one will be updated. The idea honestly just came to me the other day and I decided I would flesh it out and see how it goes. Toshiro Hitsugaya is seriously beautiful don't you think? Haha anyway, if you could leave a review of the first chapter that would be wonderful! Off to another IchiHitsu adventure we go!


	2. 2 The Enigma Beneath the Veil

_The city of Naruki is actually a place in the Bleach universe. If you visit the Bleach Wikia site and check out the Karakura Town info page they provide a map showing you where exactly Naruki is located. You can also find the map in the Bleach Character Info Book SOULs. Naruki is where the Xcution headquarters is located, and if you're far enough into the manga then you should also be aware of some other events that occurred in Naruki-Shi in the past._

 _One more little fun fact for you, Naruki-Shi in the Bleach universe is actually under Squad 10 jurisdiction so that seems rather fitting for this tale don't you think? Anyway I hope you enjoy the second chapter! I think I may be updating this more often than I originally planned._

* * *

Chapter 2: The Enigma Beneath the Veil

The door slid shut before him and he was still out of it, chocolate eyes settling on where the veiled boy had just been. The world around his was crashing back into normalcy but for him his world had stopped at the sight of perhaps the most gorgeous person he had ever laid his eyes on. His body was still in a kneeling position at the bottom of the wooden stairs.

"Kurosaki what are you doing?" Uryu asked behind him, leaning down to place a hand on the graduate's shoulder. Ichigo snapped out of his stare and then looked over his shoulder, nodding and then slowly standing.

"Kurosaki-kun is everything alright? What happened?" Orihime was rushing up to the boys, Rukia following suit.

"Nothing I just…" He looked back to the closed doors of the shrine, brows furrowing slightly.

"What did you see?" Rukia read him easily, quirking a dark eyebrow at him as she folded her arms over her chest and angled her head just so.

"I saw who it was." He whispered.

Rukia's jaw dropped and then Orihime was moving to get in his face.

"You saw them!? What did they look like?!" She was a bit jealous but more excited than anything, she had grown up with the stories, recalling her brother telling such heroic legends to her to ease her childhood.

Ichigo swallowed and then rubbed the back of his head. "Uh… They kinda sworn me to secrecy…" He murmured, glancing down and then looking back to Inoue who had a pout now plastered on her lips.

Rukia patted the girl's back. "Doesn't the secrecy make it more mysterious?" She tried to cheer her fellow female up. The redhead nodded and wiped her eyes and then looked back to Ichigo. "... I bet they were pretty."

"Ah… yeah…" A blush adorned the male's face as he scratched his cheek, still seeming distracted by the whole ordeal. But he couldn't get the sight out of his head, those bright eyes, the thin lips that formed into such a beautiful smile, the shock of white hair was alluring in it's own unique way. He felt like his heart was racing in that moment he shared with the boy, and he was craving to know more, to meet him again, to actually hear more of that voice, to hear it's real tone when it wasn't hushed by a whisper.

He spent the remainder of his evening looking back over his shoulder, as if the guardian would be dancing gracefully behind him, extending that free little hand to him in beckoning. It didn't happen though, and soon enough they were all heading home, Chad dropping Ichigo off at his apartment before continuing on their way.

He didn't sleep, he could only lay there in bed and stare at the ceiling. The passing cars outside flashed light along the walls before melting away as quickly as they came. This was harder to let go than he thought. No one had ever made him feel like that from just simply looking at them, sure America had beautiful people too but this boy, this supposed guardian was the purest definition of the adjective. He was cursing that damn veil now, what if he had seen him without it in the first place? Would he still have had the same reaction. He twisted his lips in thought at that before determining the answer to be a screeching _**YES**_. Ichigo huffed and rolled onto his side, staring at the alarm clock settled on his night stand. He didn't crash until early in the morning, right around when the sun was rising.

.

.

.

He returned to Naruki-Shi far quicker than he expected. His sisters caught wind of the festival and ended up begging their dear old brother to take them to it, seeing as how the event was lasting a few days. He caved easily, Yuzu's pleading voice over the phone just about killing him, he sighed heavily and agreed.

And then he was there again, walking around with his hands shoved in his pockets as his sisters scattered about, rushing up to the many booths and awing over what they laid their young eyes upon. Ichigo was unconsciously searching for the guardian, looking past the regular civilians and searching for the snow white hair of the boy. He wasn't paying much attention to anything else, his eyes scanning through the crowds. But he never caught sight of him.

His attention was brought back to his sisters as they grabbed both his arms and pulled him along, pointing ahead towards the shrine. Perhaps in the place he met the guardian he would be finding there again. Hope was all he could do he supposed, shrugging as he walked along. "Alright alright! I'm coming." He told his sisters, shaking out of their grasps as they then turned back to look at him.

"Let's go write our prayers Karin!" Yuzu turned to her sister, beaming at her with that smile that was the spitting image of their mother's own.

"Alright." She shrugged and then turned heel to walk in the direction of the wall decorated with the wishes. "Man maybe I should ask for an indestructible soccer ball?" She mused out loud, glancing to Yuzu.

Ichigo chuckled a bit, watching them before then looking ahead. The smile that had came with the soft chuckle then disappeared, lips pressing firmly together as he came to face the large dragon situated just beyond the entrance of the main shrine. He didn't realize he was moving until he was a mere foot in front of the large sculpted rock, staring directly into the ruby red eyes of the falsified beast. He ever so slowly lifted a hand, gently placing it against the snout of the creation. It was truly beautiful, the details done just right, it hardly looked weathered from the elements. He ran his fingertips up the head, touching upon the deer like horns that protruded from the skull.

"Come to try and tame him?"

He was caught off guard from the voice, looking up and now starring at the veiled guardian that had made himself known on the court yard. He cursed that damned head dress, wanting so desperately to see beneath it again.

"Well?" Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts again, the boy speaking a bit more normally though still quiet as he didn't want to go giving his identity away to anyone else that may be watching or listening.

"...It's just a statue."

"Not a believer are you?" The guardian tilted his head but the veil would not give in to show what beautiful features lied beneath. "It does sound to be to incredible of a tale but… many people believe it… I've bared witness to plenty of them who have built their faith around this mere statue… and myself." The boy braced a small hand against the side of the dragon and Ichigo's gaze came to linger on that petite hand of the guardian before slowly trailing up his arm that was covered by a kimono sleeve of a celeste color with navy blue and white flecks across the fabric, he noted the navy blue obi that synched the boy's waist, giving him that near feminine figure. The kimono itself was long, dragging behind the guardian and hiding his sandal and tabi clad feed. The graduate found it suiting though, the outfit was beautiful, much like the boy beneath it.

"Are you just putting on an act for them?" Ichigo found himself asking softly in return, tilting his head. "Is this just a job?"

"No." The boy deadpanned and turned his head, seeming to look at the dragon he stood beside. "It's my life." He answered and turned his head back, those fierce teal hues surely piercing through the white fabric of the veil to stare at Ichigo Kurosaki.

The carrot top could feel that set of eyes on him and he had to swallow that lump back in his throat again, who knew a person of such small stature could be so damn intimidating. He frowned slightly at him, trying to put up his own sort of front. "So you really believe it?"

"I have to." The boy put it simply before then slowly moving to turn.

"Wait!" Ichigo reached out a hand to stop the boy, but the guardian was quick to slap the tanned hand with the fan he kept hidden in his robes.

"You mustn't touch…" The veiled male uttered softly. "It's forbidden here." And then he was turning to leave again, climbing those stairs and as if on cue the sliding doors were opening for him and then quickly shutting. Ichigo was left defeated, glaring and wishing his gaze was just as piercing as the boy's, then maybe he could burn down those wood frames. But that was a childish thought and he had to sigh heavily over himself, shoulders sagging and showing just how defeated he was in that moment. It didn't stop that desire though, that wanting to know more about that little supposed guardian, that longing to see his face again. He looked back to the shut doors, thinking perhaps they may open again.

For the rest of the night they remained closed though and he was forced to go home, his sisters left exhausted from all the fun and excitement that had been spent at the festival. They ended up crashing in the back seat of his car, leaving him in silence and with the wide barren stretch of road ahead of him.

.

.

.

He awoke to the blaring noise of his alarm clock, rolling in his bed to then reach an arm out and then slam his hand down upon the damned electronic, silencing it's annoying beep. He then cracked his eyes open. Shit, he had an interview today.

Ichigo rushed about his apartment, showering and brushing his teeth, making sure he was well groomed before then throwing on a suit he had held onto for such occasions. He was sure that getting the job would be simple thanks to the schooling he had received and his own experience, but he couldn't help but be nervous over it, interviews were always meant to stress people out, not make life easy.

He was soon enough dashing out of his apartment, voting to take the bus instead as his destination was not to far. He looked over his resume whilst on the way, nodding his head and going over what he would give as answers to whatever questions were thrown his way. He may have looked like some sort of delinquent, but he had a good head on his shoulders, he was smart, he had compassion. The medical field was obviously a good place for him.

The interview itself was incredibly long, Ichigo's answers seeming to have the interviewer more intrigued as he asked questions. He seemed incredibly impressed, noting Ichigo's schooling and the fact he had been brought up in an environment much like a hospital. They parted with handshakes, the elder gentlemen telling Ichigo he would be quick to contact him with their decision which he was practically ensuring to be a good one. Ichigo chose to walk home, excitement in his step.

It was at a crosswalk did he find himself frozen in spot though, not budging as the lights changed to signal for people to move forward. He was to caught up in the shock of white that was now heading his way. The head was down, white tufts of hair hiding those jade orbs from view, the nose of the individual buried in a minuscule book that was held delicately in a small hand. Ichigo didn't budge until the petite boy was just walking past him. His hand shot out and grabbed onto the boy's shoulder, forgetting the words spoken to him just the other day.

 _You mustn't touch… It's forbidden here._

And then the boy was lifting his head, blazing teal eyes locking on chestnut ones. They stared for what felt like eternity before the smaller of the two broke the silence.

"This is surprising…" He uttered, tone normal, no hush to it. Ichigo was cursing at how smooth it sounded.

"Tell me about it." Ichigo murmured, slowly lowering his hand from the boy's shoulder. He looked the smaller male over, finding it odd to see him out of the extravagant kimono and instead clad in a long sleeve black shirt, some bronze colored design on it, his legs in actual jeans that were torn up a bit. He had to quirk a brow at such a choice in style but he found it to be oddly suiting for the boy.

"Have you kept it?" Ichigo looked at the boy, confused by such an inquiry. The snow haired boy sighed heavily. "My secret, have you kept it?"

"Oh." He realized what he meant now and gave a rather stiff nod.

"Good." The boy was starting to walk away now.

God Dammit third time was the charm! Ichigo reached out again, stuttering as he did so. "W-Wait!" His hand was once more clamped on the guardian's shoulder, causing teal hues to tear away from the book he held once more. The boy did not say anything, simply allowing the other the spot light. "Um…" Damn he had never been this nervous before. "Do you uh… wanna grab some coffee?"

The boy seemed a bit baffled by this question, brilliant teal eyes now widened slightly, his mind trying to work around the question before he then shut his book with a quiet click and lowered his hand, now lifting his free one towards Ichigo.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." He introduced smoothly.

Ichigo once again was playing stupid as he furrowed his brows.

"My name." The boy explained. "You know for someone as smartly dressed as you are… you're rather incompetent."

"Oh." Ichigo said yet again before nodding and extending his own free hand, the other grasping his leather briefcase. "Kurosaki… Ichigo Kurosaki." He introduced in return and felt his lips tug upwards into a smile. Surely, this was a start?

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	3. 3 Eyes Analogous to Water

Chapter 3: Eyes Analogous to Water

To say that Toshiro Hitsugaya was simply beautiful almost felt like an understatement. Ichigo sat across from the boy who currently sipped rather thoughtfully at his herbal tea, which had just been provided by one of the employed at the current cafe they inhabited. Nimble fingers held the white porcelain cup with dexterity, the rim of the teacup poised ever so perfectly against thin lips. The boy's thick eyelashes cascaded a shadow over those round pools of turquoise, causing them to appear almost a deep green color. Ichigo Kurosaki was simply mesmerized by the guardian's disparate looks alone.

They had honestly been sitting in silence for some time, Ichigo too distracted by Hitsugaya's appearance to even indulge in his own hot beverage, a simple black coffee, which loomed in front of him, so easily forgotten. Hitsugaya on the other hand was gladly indulging himself, always moving to set the teacup down before bringing it back for another taste. He must have really had a liking for tea.

After another solid minute did the smaller male finally place his cup fully back onto the bistro table they were currently seated around. "I suppose I should thank you again, for purchasing this tea for me. I owe you."

"Don't mention it." Ichigo waved the boy off with his hand, drawn back to reality by listening to the him talk. "Anyway…" He trailed off, not sure how to go about speaking with the beautiful male across the way.

"I'm not a God, Kurosaki. You don't have to act so strange, it's simply a lifestyle… a job, and occupation much like yours as a…" He paused, eyeing the suit again before quirking a white brow. "Business man?"

"Doctor." Ichigo corrected. "Well, I was actually just coming from an interview… I'm aiming to become either an Endocrinologist or a Rheumatologist." The graduate explained. "And you can call me Ichigo…" He frowned slightly.

"You seem upset by being addressed by your family name." The guardian pointed out, fingers twitching against the outside of his teacup. He had placed it down but did not dare pull his hands back from it, surely in the back of his mind debating taking another sip in a few moments.

"Well I've been in America over the past couple years so I just kind of got use to everyone calling me Ichigo… even people I hardly knew." He once more explained, and the topic of another country seemed to pique the boy's interest, teal orbs shining with something kindling to fascination in the topic.

"You studied abroad?" He inquired of Ichigo.

"Yeah…"

"That was a good choice on your part, America has the most leading and advanced medical systems out of the world's countries." Hitsugaya noted. "Learning from such a source can easily guarantee you a bright future back here in Japan."

"That's what I was aiming for, that and I've had experience before even university. My father runs a medical clinic." Ichigo finally picked up his coffee, taking a subtle sip.

"Following in his footsteps?" The guardian was once more lifting his own cup.

"I guess in a way I am." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders as he placed his coffee back down, orange brows now furrowing as he looked to Toshiro across the way. "What about you?"

"What about me?" He lifted his eyes from his tea, Ichigo silently cursed that stunning gaze directed at him.

"This whole guardian thing… is it a tradition of your family's or something?"

The boy seemed a bit troubled by the question, eyes now shifting away from Ichigo as his lips twisted in some sort of disconsolate manner. Ichigo watched every muscle start to tense up in the boy as he seemed to weigh his answers.

"...It's… something like that… I suppose." His voice came out softly, not showing anger but it easily proved he had been doleful in his response.

Ichigo caught on to his mistake, lips deepening into a frown. "Toshiro I'm sorry…"

"Hitsugaya." He was quick to correct the medical man across from him and build up a wall to shield out Ichigo. The carrot top was quick to read the situation. Toshiro Hitsugaya was someone who didn't do this sort of thing often, he wasn't one to open up or easily make friends. Perhaps the act of hiding behind a veiled head dress was fitting for someone like him? Could this work if they kept going? Ichigo almost sighed in defeat right there.

 _Almost._

"Sorry." He was now apologizing to the snow haired male, and once again he saw that wall cracking beyond those teal eyes. Perhaps he was looking for someone who was understanding? "I didn't mean to pry… it's your life." He shrugged his shoulders. "But uh… can I ask you one thing? It's kind of bugging me."

"If it'll provide you some relief then I suppose you can ask… but depending… I may not be willing to answer." He looked down at his cup, he was silently thankful for Kurosaki's ability to read the situation and stick to the surface of the water for now rather than delving deeper into private territory.

Ichigo nodded and then tilted his head ever so slightly to the left, curiosity igniting the chocolate eyes to greater life. "...How old are you?"

His question was met with a heavy scoff and a question in return. "How old do I appear to be?"

"That's a trick question and you know it."

"I'm waiting."

Ichigo sighed. "If I was really being ignorant I'd say you're in your teens but… I'm thinking you're close to my age."

"Which is?" Toshiro looked slightly vexed by the other.

"Twenty-four." Ichigo replied and had to wince at yet another scoff that escaped the guardian.

"Twenty. I'll be twenty-one come winter." The intense gaze was settled on Ichigo now as he waited for some ridiculous reply. It didn't come though as Ichigo just stared back for a long moment before a smile cracked across his face. Toshiro's own features twisted in confusion, a brow raising high. "What?"

"I miss being twenty."

Teal hues rolled at that as he then looked away. "You're not that old Kurosaki."

"I feel like it though." He stretched his arms upwards, bones cracking as he breathed out, eyes still lingering on the twenty year old. "Toshi-" Ferocity filled eyes corrected him again. "Hitsugaya… I'd have to say… what you do, what I saw, was honestly amazing. I never really paid much attention to events at shrines before but what I saw at that festival… well to be frank it was freaking awesome." Ichigo leaned across the table slightly, his gaze sparked by just thinking back on the mesmerizing dance that the little guardian had performed.

The faintest tint of pink began to spread on Hitsugaya's face, his hands clawing a bit more at the now nearly empty tea cup. His lips parted in subtle incredulity coming from the man adjacent to him. He kept opening and closing his mouth like some sort of fish looking for air until he finally pressed his lips back together in a firm line.

"Everyone is usually awe-struck." He murmured, looking away as if his dance was no big deal.

"But… why is it you have to wear all that stuff?" Kurosaki briefly sipped at his coffee once more, duly noting how it was nearly room temperature now. How long had they'd been here?

"It's the traditional attire." Hitsugaya explained simply. "You must not be that familiar with the whole legend."

A nervous chortle of sorts escaped Ichigo as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Guilty… my friend had to give me a quick run down of it at the festival." He grinned. "Sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? Sometimes peoples' coming to the shrine serves as a learning experience of history." Toshiro's eyes closed briefly as he forced the heat out of his cheeks, still a bit caught off by Ichigo's compliment just a few short moments ago.

"So the whole identity thing is apart of the legend?"

"Yes."

"No one knows that you play the guardian at the temple either?"

"Only you… and those who serve the shrine." He cracked his eyes open. "Other than that, the rest of the world… just sees me as what you are looking at."

"An aspiring twenty year old?" Ichigo blinked at Toshiro almost innocently.

"Aspiring?" Hitsugaya seemed to handle the word carefully in his speech, shaking his head. "Acting at a shrine isn't exactly aspiring, Kurosaki."

"Come on!" Tanned hands were thrown up in the air before being brought back down onto the table. "You can't be serious?! Dancing in that kimono like you did? Walking around and having to hold your tongue, playing the role of some figure from ancient stories. I think that's really cool, and I think a lot of people would love to be doing that sort of thing. Acting is pretty big now a days. You should see America."

"Are you telling me to consider Broadway, Kurosaki?" A scowl formed on the guardian's gorgeous features.

"No but… you should really give yourself more credit…" The graduate's voice softened. "That… or maybe, you should try and do what you really want to do."

"It's not that simple." A heavy sigh was abandoned from the boy's mouth as he sat back in his seat, hands slowly pulling back from his cup. "I will admit to admiring your spirit, Kurosaki. But, this world we are living in, is not one where such feats are so easily done. You are one of the lucky ones, though I'm sure you went through your own Hells to get to where you are now. But Kurosaki, don't go getting everyone's hopes up. Haven't you ever heard of the phrase: Life isn't fair?"

Ichigo let the words sink in, trying his best to read between the lines. He watched Toshiro's expression closely, how those ocean like eyes portrayed the deep desire to break free, to do what he truly wanted in life. He knew now, that this world hadn't been fair to the boy, he could honestly guess that from a lot of what the boy had provided in their time here today. Hitsugaya's life, at some point, fell apart, and he had no choice but to pick up the act of putting his face behind a veil and dancing around a stone dragon, acting like some sort of village hero that he obviously wasn't. Ichigo had to wonder now, what was it Toshiro was really looking for in life? What had brought the boy to this point? Curiosity was surely going to kill the carrot top at this point. He wanted to befriend Toshiro, be that little light in his life, provide some sort of support, be the one to push him towards his aspirations and the stars that seemed so far away now, but with a little push could be reached.

The redhead nodded to himself before smiling that small smile of his. "Yeah… I've heard of it. But, I honestly don't care. You're right, I've had my own Hells, and I'm still gonna hit those bumps in the road. But it won't stop me. I want to help people, so I'm gonna become a doctor, and I'm going to become a damn good one at that." He looked down at the table then directed his gaze back to the guardian once more. "Now, what about you?"

Hitsugaya released yet another scoff to the question before shifting to dig his hand into the pocket of his torn jeans, fetching out a rather tattered looking wallet and then digging inside of it to pull out enough money to pay for his tea. With that done did he then stand, tucking his wallet away in his back pocket and then looking to Ichigo once more. His eyes were narrowed again, the position they seemed to naturally take. The guardian took in a sharp intake of breath before speaking, voice having a subtle bite, like the first frost of winter.

"I am going back to the shrine, as I have duties to attend to. I am going to hope you keep that mouth of yours shut about what you know and also hope that you not set foot on shrine grounds again." He had leaned across the table, hand braced against it as he focused his gaze right on Ichigo who was staring right back in milk shock. Hitsugaya nodded to himself, as if giving himself a bit of encouragement. He then withdrew, standing straight. "That, Ichigo Kurosaki, is what I am going to do." And then he was turning heel, abandoning the graduate at the table for two.

Ichigo was left a bit speechless, eyes focused on the retreating form of the beautiful guardian. He caught it though, the brief glance that Toshiro Hitsugaya gave over his shoulder. Those eyes glistened like water, the flow constantly changing.

Kurosaki knew those words were only spoken halfheartedly, and he had to chuckle softly to himself as he looked to the money that the boy had left beside his empty tea cup. He wasn't going to listen to him, Ichigo Kurosaki could be damn well stubborn. He leaned back in his seat, tipping the chair back slightly as he drummed his fingertips against the table. "Dammit all…"

* * *

What I wouldn't give for a review?


	4. 4 Sanctuary and It's Genus

I want to thank you all for allowing me to write these fanfics. In all honesty since returning to this little hobby of mine it has helped me unwind. It also makes me so jovial that I can post these stories and have such kind feedback. I want to try and make my stories as good as I can, so I truly thank you all for your support.

For those reading Apathetic, my other IchiHitsu fanfic, I plan to update it later this week. I wanted to get this story rolling along and seeing if anyone was interested which it looks like some of your are!

Again, thank you for your support and kind words. I'm honestly enjoying this one guys! Anyway, on with chapter four!

* * *

Chapter 4: Sanctuary and It's Genus

Teal hues were steadily focused on the elderly woman before them, the woman's eyes squinted shut, her skin wrinkled with age, her form was petite and she looked frail. The simple kimono she wore was hanging off her slimmed frame, thin silvered hair pulled back into a tight bun and her lips graced with the subtleness of a gentle admired this old woman, he found beauty in her where others had abandoned that thought long ago. She was a kindhearted soul who he knew had suffered her own hardships in life. They were similar in their struggles.

This woman was the protector of this place, a grandmother like figure to Toshiro when the world had practically abandoned him. He couldn't help but smile at her own up-curved lips, put at ease as she spoke to him. He counted his blessings each day for her having stepped into his life.

"Toshiro…" The old woman beckoned the boy into the room, her aged hand extending out for him to take. He was quick to cross the open space between them, kneeling in front of her on a neatly placed tatami mat. He gently took her hand in his own, feeling the slight tremble that always came from her elderly form. In all honesty she hadn't been looking too well lately, and that was a troubling thought to the boy, that she may be ill.

"You seem troubled." She pointed out and the boy shook his head.

"I'm fine." He stated simply, not wanting her to brood over him.

"Are you sure? Ever since you returned home the other day… you've seemed lost in your thoughts. I've noticed how you become a bit distracted in your dancing sessions." The boy silently cursed how attentive to detail the old woman could be.

"Granny…" He sighed heavily, his shoulders sagging as he bowed his head.

"Ah… I love it when you call me that." He lifted his eyes to her, teal orbs glistening over with an overabundance of emotion. She tilted her head, eyes crinkling shut further as she broadened her smile. "My guardian." She patted his hand. "You can always talk to me, when something is bothering you, you know?" She urged him with that gentle pat. "Come now."

The boy gave in, once more sighing in defeat but thanking her for such kindness in his direction. "Well… I met someone, who is rather… childish in his ideas."

"Childish?" She questioned his choice of words softly.

"He believes everything is going to work out for everyone… and honestly Granny I think you and me… along with the other's here know that things like prayer and wishful thinking can only go so far." His lips twisted into a frown as he tried to read her, watching her own features twist in different manners as she seemed to think through his words.

"Oh, but Toshiro…" She patted his hand again and he unconsciously obliged, letting himself relax a bit more and moving to sit a bit more comfortably on the mat provided. He listened to her, this would surely be another lesson to add to his life so he was all ears. "You can't live life so negatively either." She looked down. "We understand one another because of our difficulties in life, but in the end look at us." She lifted her head again, peering at the boy before lifting her other hand to cup his face. He leaned into her palm, finding such love for the affection he was shown by her. "We found each other, and we both found happiness. I found my beloved grandson, and you found a home. In your time alone, did you not hope?" She felt him nod against her hand. "Then his ideals could not possibly be childish… without hope Toshiro, we do not have something to aim for, something to achieve, without hope the world is incredibly dark. As our guardian do you not see that?" She stroked her thumb against his skin and watched as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Granny I'm not…" He released an exasperated breath of air, how many times had he gone through this with her? Legends were simply legends weren't they?

"You are, I know you are. And you know how I know." She pulled her hand back to then pat his yet again before then releasing him. He was looking at her now. "You're still growing, still learning."

"I'm near twenty-one."

"And I'm near a hundred, but every day I'm learning and growing Toshiro. You don't find much young people like yourself or the man you spoke to nowadays."

"I won't be finding him again."

She seemed to frown at his response. "Toshiro…" She stated his name in a disappointing fashion and noted how he cringed and looked away with guilt.

"I'm not looking for friends Granny."

"Everyone is."

"Well he isn't going to be one of them… I hardly know him, we only met during the festival and then just the other day."

"So?"

"It won't work out." Toshiro was honestly about to get up and leave the topic at hand be, he didn't feel like thinking let alone talking about the idiotic carrot top anymore , the practical stranger he had crossed paths with.

"How do you know that?" She questioned the young man before her.

"We're so different…"

"Opposites attract Toshiro." She opened her arms in an inviting manner, beckoning him to come into them. He melted at the invitation, slowly moving forward to do so. He held onto her with delicacy, a subtle fear in the back of his mind that she may break if he embraced back too tightly. She patted his back and then pulled back, cupping his face once more. "Now, run along. Rangiku was searching around for you earlier."

He huffed at the mention of the woman before rising up. "I guess I'll go find her then." He looked annoyed but turned to leave anyway, bowing his head to the aged woman before sliding the door shut.

She nodded to him before then glancing to her side, the door closed as she was now left alone in the large room, light flooding through the sliding rice paper doors around her. She settled her old eyes on the picture not to far away. What a wonderful life it had turned out to be.

.

.

.

Ichigo Kurosaki had been notified of obtaining the position he interviewed for, now staring at his phone which had just been pressed to his ear moments earlier. He was elated, though still looking a bit shocked. It almost felt easy, too easy, but that didn't matter as he had just landed himself a major job, albeit it was simply acting as a substitute physician, it still was getting his foot in the door of the medical occupational world. He grinned in delight before shoving his phone back in his pocket and then looking up, peering out the small window in front of him. He had been in the midst of washing a few dishes when his interviewer had called to tell him the good news, his body looming over the kitchen faucet as he took in the view of the courtyard down below, a subtle little calming feature of his apartment complex.

Then his mind started to wander. It wandered to that damn little guardian he had ran into the other day, he recalled their interaction with vivid memory and he frowned a bit, the frostbitten words still circulating through his brain.

 _I am going to hope you keep that mouth of yours shut about what you know and also hope that you not set foot on shrine grounds again._

Sure it hurt, but screw it. Ichigo turned on his heel, chocolate eyes landing on the set of keys sitting in a bowl on the edge of the kitchen counter. He snatched them up into his hand and exited his home, marching out to his car and sliding in. He let the engine roar to life. There was only one thing, one person that could make this day better, and it was seeing that gorgeous little guardian of Naruki-Shi. He smiled to himself without thinking, easing his foot on the gas and setting on his way.

.

.

.

"There you are!" The busty blonde woman announced rather happily as she settled her hands on her hips, cocking her head to the side as she laid her blue eyes upon the snow haired boy stalking her way.

Rangiku Matsumoto was one of the few people who actually lived on shrine grounds, Hitsugaya included. Though her role differed from his, they both managed to be rather good friends, or so Matsumoto always thought. Sure, the agitated little male could put up a front, but she always enjoyed his presence anyway.

"What do you want, Matsumoto?" He practically grumbled the question, adjusting his white kosode so it fit more properly in his dark blue hakama pants. It wasn't his traditional attire as guardian but a simple outfit that most males of the shrine worked about in. He always had to quirk a brow at the blonde's though, her chest revealed way too much in the way she wore it, and the chain like necklace that disappeared in her cleavage also set off some people. She somehow managed to draw the people in, though Toshiro had to wonder if it was for all the wrong reasons.

She jerked a thumb behind her, pout forming on her full lips. "There are so many prayers today! We're full up already and we need to make more room." She explained, sounding exhausted already.

"Is it really that difficult for you?" He waved her off. "Quit it with your indolent behavior." He scolded.

"But Toshiro!" She whined, moving to follow after him. For a woman who was a few years ahead of him she seemed to have the operations of a mere child. He rolled his eyes while his back was to her before letting his shoulders sag and then glance back at her, eyes piercing through straight through the woman.

"You owe me." He shot back coldly before she clapped her hands together and bowed to him.

"I'll make you some amanatto!"

"You mean you'll talk Granny into making some." He narrowed his eyes further at her.

"Sake then?"

"I don't drink, Matsumoto." He wrinkled his nose, the night he had turned twenty the well endowed woman had him try his first cup, and it was utterly against him, certainly not part of his taste palate. He had also discovered how easily he could be turned drunk, alcohol easily claiming his small body and making him act like someone he never wanted to be, he shared one too many secrets that night.

Rangiku caught the boy visibly shuddering before simply smiling at him. "I'll think of something." She assured him before snatching his wrist into her hand and pulling him out. "Let's get this over with!" She just wanted to enjoy a lazy afternoon already.

Hitsugaya's scowl became permanent as he was dragged along through the halls of the shrine, soon enough emerging on main courtyard grounds. He hated coming out here without a veil to hide him. He felt visitor's eyes lay on him and judge in an instant. His appearance was incredibly rare, the crown of white hair, the bright eyes that could harden like ice. People were easily offset by him. He tried to ignore them the best he could, but his blonde haired friend felt him tense in her grasp.

"Ignore them Toshiro…" She urged him to simply focus on the task at hand. "I think you're beautiful and so does Granny."

He said nothing to that however, eyes adverted towards the ground until they came to a stop. He moved almost robotically upon reaching the wall of prayers, he began to remove the plaques without a word, gathering them up in his tiny arms, Rangiku following suit and doing the same right beside him. She hummed to herself, trying to lighten the mood around them. She would greet anyone who went to approach the wall with their own written prayers, telling them to have a nice day and thanking them kindly for visiting the shrine. She was always a positive woman, doing her best to live life to the fullest. She had her own tragedies but was making do here, much like Hitsugaya, much like Granny, much like the other's who made a life here.

Hitsugaya remained silent at her side, continuing to stack up the plaques in his hands. His task was interrupted though as someone stepped up beside him, hanging up a plaque of their own before speaking.

"Weird seeing you without the headdress out here."

Toshiro hadn't meant to but he gasped and then spun to face the individual, not caring about the plaques that now fell from his grasp and collided with the ground, causing people to stop and stare for a mere moment before carrying on about their faithful business.

Teal eyes clashed against deep chestnut ones, the gaze incredibly soft compared to the guardian's own. A low growl, much like some wild animal escaped Hitsugaya as he now eyed Ichigo Kurosaki up and down.

"I thought I told you…"

"Isn't this a public place?" Ichigo's head tilted to the side, orange tufts shifting in his movement. "And besides… I had some good luck, thought I'd come back here and maybe ask for a little more." He rolled his shoulders and then glanced to his plaque.

Hitsugaya went to start an argument, but then Rangiku was brushing past him.

"Do you know Toshiro?!" She seemed rather happy by the interaction she had just witnessed between her fellow little shrine keeper and the orange haired male.

Ichigo blinked at her in surprise for a moment before then chuckling. "Haha… I guess I know him a little, yeah." His hand was suddenly being held by the busty blonde, the girl shaking it with excitement.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto!" She introduced, her features bright. If she could add another friend to Toshiro's list then dammit she would surely add this friend to her own group.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The medical man smiled back at her before glancing to Toshiro. He looked furious, glaring at the orange haired graduate, his chest rising and falling as he seemed truly riled up by the other's presence.

"Toshiro…" Ichigo settled his gaze back on Matsumoto, watching as she now addressed Toshiro. "Why are you being so mean?! He came to visit! Isn't that nice!" She seemed to want to push the conversation in a far kinder direction.

He bore his teal eyes into her next, grumbling a few things under his breath before leaning down to pick up the plaques he had scattered. "Go make some tea I guess…" He decided in a split second he would simply accommodate Ichigo Kurosaki for the mean time, please Matsumoto, and as soon as all of that was completed he would quickly ditch the medical school graduate and continue his life as it had always been. No one had ever riled him up like this, then Ichigo Kurosaki decided to slide his foot in the door, or rather Hitsugaya decided to slide his foot back into that sandal that Kurosaki just so happened to pick up. The world was seemingly against the poor little guardian in that moment.

But the world seemed to play well into Ichigo's hands as he was now practically beaming at the boy. Rangiku was quick to snatch up Ichigo's wrist now, dragging him towards the shrine.

"This way Ichigo!" They were already on friendly terms it seemed.

Hitsugaya dragged himself behind them, a bitter expression on his face. He paused at the statue of the grand dragon, glancing to it and calming at the sight. "Is this the right thing to do...Hyourinmaru?" He couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy. Ichigo Kurosaki was surely something.

* * *

So you know, twenty years of age is the legal drinking age in Japan. Also, if you're interested in some of these tragedies that have befallen Rangiku and Granny then don't worry, I'll be addressing them later on. Thanks for reading and reviews are more than welcome!


	5. 5 The Sun's Rays and the Dragon's Claws

_And welcome to another chapter~! Thank you for your support once again. Honestly the past couple days I've been wanting to draw some art for this story but dammit all I can never draw Ichigo… Maybe I'll just do Toshiro, haha._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 5: The Sun's Rays and the Dragon's Claws.

Toshiro's features had settled into one of distaste over the past solid ten minutes, blazen teal orbs narrowed at the older male seated across from him. Ichigo Kurosaki shifted almost nervously under those dragon-like eyes, feeling like he may be swallowed up by the overwhelming ferocity built into the small boy. Rangiku had been gone for longer than needed to prepare tea, and Hitsugaya was already well aware as to why.

"...Does it um… take that long to make?" Ichigo suddenly broke the silence, fingers tapping against his legs which were bent and pressed against a plush red cushion beneath him.

"...You are terribly benighted." Toshiro closed his eyes and bowed his head, huffing softly under his breath.

"Pardon?" Ichigo twitched slightly at the insult but didn't snap, he was a bit agitated, being belittled by the little guardian across the way.

"She wants this." The boy did not dare elaborate any further than that.

"Wants what?"

"She wasn't us to talk, she's stalling." He opened his eyelids, shooting another look to Ichigo across the way. "Why did you come here?" He had been wanting to get some sort of answer that wasn't a lie.

"You're good at reading people." A smile now came to Kurosaki's lips as he tilted his head. Hitsugaya was caught slightly off guard by the reaction to his question before simply huffing quietly and shaking his head.

"Just answer the question."

"I wanted to see you." It was far more simple of an answer than Toshiro thought he was going to get, so blunt and straight to the point. He was jolted with subtle agitation in his own seated position as well, a bit miffed by the reply.

"And why… would you want to do that?" He had closed his teal eyes again, right eyebrow twitching.

"Because I like you."

His eyes snapped back open in an instant. "Pardon?" His voice came out far more surprised than he would have prefered.

Ichigo was more than obliged to now elaborate upon his original answer, that damned soft expression now settling back on his face as he parted his lip to speak.

A subtle intake of air, then;

"I like you. I really think you're cool Toshiro." He started with that, nodding as if to encourage himself to continue with that. "I think what you do is amazing. That dance was really beautiful… and you're just… I dunno, you have this mysterious air about you." Ichigo leaned forward slightly. "I want to learn more about you, because I think… I think we could be good friends." He pulled back, smile broadening on his lips.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was left with his mouth falling open and then closing, lips pressing firmly before they fell back open, like some gaping fish thrown on the shore. What could he possibly say to such a bold and honest filled reply? He swallowed, hard, debating everything in his head. This man before him was an idiot, that was for sure. He scoffed finally, after a few moments of thinking, and with that scoff did he take note to the falter in Ichigo Kurosaki's smile.

"You're making a mistake." Toshiro did his best to harden his visage. The thought of having a friend was indeed a blissful little thought in the back of his mind. But then, everything that went with friendship remained unsettling. Toshiro Hitsugaya was not someone who easily opened up to a person, he was much like a planted seed, he had to grow into it, come to rely on the hand extended his way… and then soon enough, out of the rain and the rays of sunshine, would he bloom and open himself fully. For him friendship took more time than it would for others, opening up, revealing himself for who he truly was, the thought honestly terrified him a bit. He unconsciously bit his bottom lip when he thought it over again before forcing himself to remain stoic. "And it's Hitsugaya." He slipped in the correction, eyes falling onto the low set table that separated them. He was now fearful of looking Kurosaki in the eyes, how easily could he read the little guardian?

"And you learn from mistakes. But… I don't think you are one." Ichigo recovered almost instantly, eyes bright once more and the smile plastered right back on his face. "I'm still gonna try… I'm pretty stubborn." He chuckled at himself.

And then those glistening teal eyes were on the blazing black sun in an instant, he stared at the medical man, took in how easily he turned right back around. He cursed Ichigo Kurosaki's stubbornness, he cursed the man's ability to so easily recover, he cursed-!

"HERE WE ARE!"

Rangiku Matsumoto's entrance and timing was also cursed, Toshiro sending a hard glare her way and damning her for being so long. He grumbled a few words as he eyed her, only to catch a movement from the corner of his eye. He watched as Kurosaki rose from his seat and approached her, his tanned hands extending her way.

"Let me help." He offered, taking the tea tray despite her argument.

"But you're our guest Ichigo!" She pouted his way, her features almost childlike as she puffed her cheeks up.

He chuckled and shrugged. "But I dropped by unannounced, Rangiku-san. This is the least I can do." Then he was approaching the table, the tray of tea in his grasp before he gently kneeled to place it down. The graduate's eyes connected with the guardian's again.

Toshiro blinked, thrown off by the other's stare for a moment. "...What?"

"...Nothin'." Ichigo looked back to the tea, briefly looking to Rangiku who skipped over and took a seat. The orange crowned male went about pouring the tea, first handing a cup to Rangiku before sliding one Toshiro's way.

The brief transfer resulted in Ichigo's fingertips brushing against Toshiro's, and the graduate cursed before pulling back, as if burned.

A white brow was quirked by Toshiro though as he moved to lift his hot beverage. "What was that about?"

"I thought…" Ichigo looked at the younger boy with a look of surprised innocence.

"Oh my gosh…" Rangiku breathed and then cracked a grin. "You think you can't touch him can you?!" She leaned across the table, her palms now pressed flat against the wood surface.

"T-That's what he said to me before!" Ichigo pleaded his case, a subtle hint of a blush coming to his cheeks.

"And where was this?" She giggled and tilted her head.

"At the festival." Toshiro answered calmly, taking a subtle sip of his tea before lowering it and smirking, looking between the two.

Rangiku bursted out into laughter, falling back to sit on her own cushion.

Ichigo stared at the woman, dumbfounded by her actions before briefly glancing to Toshiro. He prayed the little guardian would show him mercy and simply give him an answer to his posing question.

The softest chuckle passed the snow haired boy's lips as he sat his tea down fully. "You see… the only reason I said that was, because acting as the guardian means playing every part." He paused, watching as the orange haired man furrowed his brows a bit more. "Part of the legend is that… if anyone makes contact with the guardian… they'll be turned to ice." His voice became serious in an instant, the smirk gone, no signs that he had even let a single hint of laughter escape.

Chocolate orbs stared for the longest time, his brain taking in what he had been told. "... But, that's not true." He whispered.

"People believe in it wholeheartedly, Kurosaki." Toshiro eyed him before sighing and looking to Rangiku who was still rolling on the floor with merriment. "Matsumoto! Quit it!" He snapped at the woman who paused in her actions.

She blinked her blue eyes at him. "But… it was hysterical!" The faint soundings of a giggle were rising back up in her throat.

"Yes, his gullibility was a bit entertaining but you can stop now." The boy nodded and the busty blonde sighed before sitting back up and setting her eyes on their orange haired guest.

Ichigo glanced between the two before smiling to himself and relaxing. It was good to know that the whole thing was just part of Toshiro's routine.

"So, Ichigo…" Rangiku spoke up after a few moments of silence, Toshiro having gone back to sipping his tea quietly. Ichigo took note yet again how the boy seemed to enjoy his fair share of tea, he seemed at ease, teal orbs half way closed and his expression softened considerably.

"Yeah?" He snapped out of his stare and looked to her, catching her own look before she decided to speak again.

"What is it you do?" She tilted her head.

"Well… I actually just got hired as a substitute physician at a hospital on the edge of Karakura." He felt proud being able to say that, knowing he was walking in the direction of a promising future where he would be able to help people.

"That's so great!" Rangiku clapped her hands together and then looked to Toshiro, whom was still focused on savoring his tea. The woman nudged him. "Toshiro! Did you hear?"

"Hm?" Hitsugaya drawled softly, glancing to the woman before looking to Ichigo. "Ah… so that was why you were so dressed up the other day…" The boy murmured, taking another gulp of his tea. "You were coming from an interview for that job." The boy briefly lowered the cup from his lips. "Congratulations, studying abroad like you did will surely benefit you even more in the long run."

"You studied abroad?!" Another gasp tored through Rangiku's lips as she gawked at the newly hired physician.

Ichigo chuckled nervously. "Yeah… In America actually…"

"Oh wow! What's it like over there?! Are the clothes cute?!" She was leaning across the table again, getting into his face which he tried to back away.

"Uh… well I was too busy...studying and all to notice…" Ichigo murmured and glanced to the little guardian once more, hoping for some assistance.

Toshiro simply eyed the elder male before glancing to Rangiku. "Matsumoto…" His ice etched tone had her looking his way in an instant. "You did not tell Granny he was here, correct?"

"Well… she's actually making some amanatto…."

"MASTUMOTO!" Toshiro hollered, standing up and glaring harshly at her. She shrunk under his gaze and then smiled nervously.

"Come on Toshiro… he's you're friend after all… She was really happy when I told her in the kitchen." She winked in Ichigo's direction, and he stared at her in confusion once more.

"He is not my friend." The boy growled.

"But-" Ichigo went to cut in, only to have the dragon reel on him.

"Don't." He hissed, baring pearl white teeth at the other before he turned on his heel and marched out, sliding the door open before then making sure the door collided hard with it's frame when he shut it.

Ichigo winced at the sound before peeking an eye open to look at Rangiku. The woman stared after her fellow shrine mate with a solemn expression, her plump lips curved downwards.

Ichigo went to speak but she beat him to the punch.

"It's hard for him…" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, glancing back to Kurosaki. "Under that veil… people don't know, but when they can see him, they're afraid, his appearance is really something that stands out… and his distant personality is also something that pushes people away." She placed her hand down in her lap, casting her gaze downwards. "Granny and I are always praying for him the most, we just want him to be happy… for right now, he just plays that role. He does love it, but… I know he wants more out of life. He's had a hard life… we just want what's best for him."

"It's hard for him to trust people… because of how a lot of other people treat him. Isn't it?" Ichigo asked, his voice soft to match the woman's own.

"Yeah… it took him and I a while to become what we are now. I'd like to think I know everything there is to know, but… I didn't really hear a lot of it from him, Granny is the one who told me a lot about him." Rangiku explained with another tired sigh.

"...This Granny of yours… did she take him in or something?"

"Yeah… she took us both in… along with some others." She looked once more to the graduate. "We're a load of misfits around here, as you'll come to find." She shrugged, now reaching for her tea.

"I get that… I'm a misfit myself." Ichigo moved to stand from his seat.

Rangiku looked up to him, frowning a bit. "Are you leaving?" She felt that this little meet and greet hadn't been as fulfilling as she originally wanted it to be.

"Not yet." He assured her, walking in the direction that Toshiro had fled through the doors. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

"...Do you like him that much?"

"I think he's incredible." And with that did Ichigo then slide the door open and disappear behind it, closing it with a soft click against the frame.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! Reviews are welcome!_


	6. 6 Where the Taciturn Tears Go

_A lot has occurred in the world over these past few days. To those affected by the tragedies that have been laid out across the globe I am sending prayers your way. I can only hope that you are all safe. As a global community we can only remain strong and stand together in the wake of such atrocities. To those in Lebanon, in France, and in Japan I send my love your way._

 _Yet again I am thanking you all for your support of this story, if I can make you guys happy with this little tale then dammit that makes my day! I do this not only out of my enjoyment but out of the enjoyment of others._

 _On with the chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 6: Where the Taciturn Tears Go.

The sky had come to abandon water, the rain drops falling heavy and splashing against the ground in a massive down pour. The courtyard of the shrine was cleared of life, everyone having rushed away in an instant to seek shelter, to go home where their own safe havens were. The large dragon that sat in the barren field appeared to be crying, the water hitting against the cold stone and then sliding down. The ruby red orbs of the beast had lost their glow, no light to cast upon them as dark clouds collided above, the faint rumble of thunder in the distance.

For some unknown reason, Toshiro Hitsugaya found something soothing out of this dreary sort of weather. If he could, he would honestly want to go standing out in it himself, but then the fear of possible illness was a faint thought, a subtle whisper of caution to remain under the extended roof that covered the decking of the shrine. He gazed out upon the gloominess that was being orchestrated, ever so briefly shifting his eyes to the stone dragon before tearing his gaze away from the melancholic sight.

A heavy sigh escaped the boy, his hand dropping from where it had just been lingering against the open door frame. Thoughts collided in his head, ideas and wonderings meeting harshly before he then shook his head silently. Why was he so troubled over one person? Someone who he hardly even knew? Perhaps it was Ichigo Kurosaki's stubbornness to know the boy that irritated Toshiro the most, enough to make his head pound like it was doing now. He lifted his hand and pressed his palm to his forehead, closing his eyes slowly and simply listening to the falling rain, a hope settling in him that the calming noise would run every other thought out of his head.

Such hope was abandoned though as the creak of floorboards penetrated through the resonating sound of the storm.

"Damn, didn't know it was supposed to rain today." Ichigo walked up behind the boy, his hands slid into tight blue jean pockets, his long sleeved black shirt pushed up slightly by the action. The orange maned man was still clad in the slippers he had been given upon entrance, his large feet a tad too big to properly fit.

Hitsugaya's hand dropped from his head as he turned his head, tossing a look over his shoulder to address the damned graduate. His sky dulled teal eyes narrowed ever so slightly before he went back to looking at the rain, acting as if the man had never said a word in his direction. He knew Ichigo was trying to gauge a conversation.

Ichigo let a frown befall his lips as he watched the younger male, finding the sight in front of him a rather depressing display. The boy's back casted his way, the white hair that seemed to defy the world's laws of gravity were dropping down slightly. He noted the tense shoulders the younger had set, he was practically declaring his depressive state right there without a single word spoken. Ichigo couldn't just walk away from someone like that, someone so beautiful, someone so mysterious, they shouldn't be looking so wretched. He continued forward, having paused for a moment when he finally came across Hitsugaya. He came to a stop by the guardian's side, looking out on the storm with him.

Silence filled between them, the rain once more becoming the overpowering sound as it fell against the ground, the stone, the roofs, a unique blend of sounds echoing as they came to contact different elements.

A sharp breath was taken in by the smaller of the two males. It was awkward to be standing here, no words being uttered.

"... Why are you so persistent?" Hitsugaya asked aloud but did not dare look in the other's direction.

Ichigo did not look to the smaller either at the question, instead he simply tilted his head, trailing his gaze along the horizon where the entrance to the shrine lingered open. "Dunno… Maybe it's my old man in me… that or it's what I said before… I think you're cool, I want to get to know you… I think you and I, we have our similarities and our differences… and if I'm really being honest, I think we could come to rely on each other more than any other people out there."

Toshiro held back a scoff, shaking his head in a subtle motion. "Stupidity is a strong trait of yours."

"Think about it… Doesn't the saying go, 'opposites attract' ?" Ichigo casted his eyes to his right, landing them on the boy that was now staring back at him, semi-jolted by the repeating of the words his Granny had spoken to him earlier in the day. Kurosaki went to start speaking again, glad to have more of the younger's attention on him. "Why can't you give it a try? I know you've probably had a hard time… I may not know everything you've gone through or all of your hardships, but I know your life hasn't been an easy one. And I know our meeting was sudden and the other couple were sporadic but what the hell? If being friends ends up not working out, then we just forget it… people fall in and out of stuff like that all the time." He rolled his shoulders and looked back out to the rain. "I'd like to be someone to lean on though… just little by little… tell me something… anything?" A strange expression came across him as he spoke before he came to an idea, he straightened his own posture before looking back to Hitsugaya, chocolate eyes twinkling with a subtle merriment.

"When I was younger I used to go to a dojo, and every day I'd get my ass whooped by a girl. We're friends now though… and she's still good at kickin' my ass." He gave a quirky grin at the memory.

Hitsugaya made a face to that information, his nose wrinkling slightly as his brows furrowed. "Why are you telling me something like that?" He asked, finding no sense in the elder male's logical reasoning.

"Now you share something. Anything." Ichigo gestured back to the younger who kept the confused stare up just a bit longer.

Hitsugaya gave in after a few brief moments, releasing an exasperated sigh as his tense shoulders finally sagged. "I can't stand persimmons." That was all he said, that was all he had for the moments as he looked back to the taller.

Ichigo blinked before cracking a grin across his face again. "I'll be sure not to bring any around then."

"... Your stubbornness is unnerving." The smaller boy uttered, looking once more to the rain.

Ichigo shifted in his spot, pulling one hand from his pocket and placing it on his hip as he eyed Hitsugaya up and down, taking in the other's small stature yet again. He cocked his head to the side, lips pursing before he gave into his curiosity. "Can I ask you… one more thing?"

"Get it over with." Toshiro closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly, placing his hand back against the open door frame.

"How come you were so open the other day… at the cafe?"

"Because I thought our meeting would be brief, I figured I could pass lies and you'd take them… I thought after that whole get together we would never cross one another again." A small twisted smirk came to the guardian's lips. "It seems I was wrong though… so I'll apologize now if I lead you on to anything."

"You don't need to apologize," An orange brow was now quirked as he watched the boy now slowly turn to face him, looking up.

Ichigo took in the innocence of the face that had turned his way, the younger boy's eyes set in a slightly widened position, their dull depth of teal now brightening through a smooth transition. His lips were parted just so, the ever faintest dusting of of pastel pink adorning the guardian's cheeks. And he said nothing, he simply stared back at Ichigo who kept his gaze locked on as well.

The boy was incredibly petite, frame slim even hidden underneath the rather bulky clothing of his shrine attire. His hands looked delicate simply hanging at the little guardian's sides, those minuscule fingertips twitching ever so slightly. His untamed white crown of hair was gaining it's life back, the white tresses defying gravity all over again and swooping in whichever direction they wanted. The boy was the definition of beauty.

Toshiro in turn to Ichigo's study, proceeded to finally study the older male as well. He noted the height gain Ichigo had on him but for some reason he didn't mind it, ever so slowly starting at the top and then trailing his eyes downwards. The orange tufts of hair upon the elder's head made him wonder if perhaps it was dyed, but upon further inspection he deemed that was most likely not the case, and at such hair he had to wonder what scrutiny the other had faced in his time. The face of the graduate was well sculpted, sharp lines that came to curve softly, his auburn eyes held onto warmth securely, the small smile on his lips adding to that warmth he gave off. The guardian then came to notice how tight the other male's clothes were, the black long sleeve v-neck shirt practically clinging onto his upper body whilst skinny blue jeans hugged the lower half.

Then Hitsugaya was looking at those damned little slippers on the giant's feet. He blinked a few times, now fully seeing how small the slippers were compared to the medical man's feet. A chuckle began to bubble past his lips as he lifted his hand to cover his mouth.

Kurosaki blinked in utter confusion but also silently admired the little fit of laughter the smaller was having. He began to chuckle a bit himself, the laughter becoming semi-contagious. "What's so funny?"

"Your feet… I didn't realize until just now how incredibly large they are compared to those slippers." He made a small hand gesture and Ichigo was quick to follow it, looking down at his feet.

Brown hues blinked a few times before he shrugged his shoulders and grinned in Hitsugaya's direction. "I don't mind." He chuckled once more.

"My my… you two look to be having fun." An ancient voice cut into the conversation. Toshiro's ears pricking at the familiar tone before looking in it's direction.

His eyes softened as he took a step forward. "Granny…"

The elderly woman smiled gently his way, nodding her head before looking to Ichigo. She slowly studied him before then shuffling forward to approach. Ichigo's orange brows knitted together as he watched her, briefly glancing to Toshiro who looked like he was about to say something. The little guardian ended up holding his tongue though, sighing to himself in defeat.

The elderly woman cleared her throat, trying to gauge Ichigo's attention on her. He snapped his eyes back to her instantly, blushing ever so faintly at having been caught staring in Hitsugaya's direction.

Ichigo noted the faint smell of perfume that lingered from her, a floral scent that was rather pleasant. She was incredibly small he came to note as well, and she was thin. His lips curved downwards for a moment, her health not seeming the best in his eye. He kept quiet though, knowing that this woman was important, perhaps a goddess in the flesh.

"How is it you know my Toshiro?" She asked, extending a small hand out to him. She twitched her fingers, urging Kurosaki to take it. He did so, moving to kneel in front of her, as if compelled. He held that aged hand with such delicacy, now letting a smile befall his lips. He tilted his head before replying.

"We met not too long ago… and we've ran into one another a couple of times after that." Ichigo explained simply.

The woman gave a deft nod before turning her head in Toshiro's direction. "Is this the childish one you spoke of?" She asked softly.

Hitsugaya's cheeks were blazoned with red instantly, the boy moving to bark. "Don't say that, Granny!" He then looked away.

"Toshiro…"

A heavy sigh came from the boy. "...Yes… it is."

"Childish?" Ichigo blinked, looking between the two.

"Ah, my apologies." Granny moved to pat Ichigo's hand. "My Toshiro earlier today was talking about you. He thinks you are rather childish. But I don't think so, you seem like quite the gentleman to me."

It was Ichigo's turn to become red in the cheeks. "Uh… thank you…ma'am" He murmured, lifting his free hand to rub at the back of his neck as he glanced away.

"I won't have you calling me that." She patted his hand again, a small habit she had of doing with people. "Granny, you may call me that. And in return… may I ask your name?"

He looked back to her, pushing the embarrassed heat in his face down to address her properly. "Ichigo… Ichigo Kurosaki." He nodded and then looked down to her hand as she tapped his once more.

"One who protects. That is very fitting." She smiled a bit more at him. "Isn't it Toshiro?" She settled her old eyes on said boy yet again.

"... I suppose." He mumbled, meeting her gaze before flickering his eyes to Ichigo.

"Is Ichigo your friend?" She asked, slowly letting go of Ichigo's hand.

The silence that fell into place was near deafening for Ichigo Kurosaki, the floor he kneeled upon feeling like pins and needles. He unconsciously licked his lips, hungered for the response that the small guardian seemed hesitant in giving. _Come on just… give me something!_

"He's…" The pause felt near dramatic and Ichigo felt like he couldn't breathe anymore. _OUT WITH IT!_

"An acquaintance…"

That was a start. Ichigo noted to himself. That was _indeed_ a start.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading, please review!_


	7. 7 What We Never Knew

My deepest apologies for having not update in awhile, I really feel terrible for doing that to all of you. Thank you all though for your kind comments, I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

* * *

Chapter 7: What We Never Knew

It was fate at work, keeping the boys in subtle contact with one another, their paths crossing even if they didn't realize it until later. The brushing of shoulders, the subtle glances across the way, the hesitant wave from the smaller to the taller once they spotted one another. Words were kept short, their lives becoming a busy fanfare, the shrine had several ceremonies that Toshiro Hitsugaya was required to practice for and of course attend, and as for Ichigo Kurosaki, his new occupation kept him far busier than he expected.

Fate kept working though, waving about that invisible wand and granting the boys another meeting.

It was on a day late in November, and Ichigo was now miffed by his next patient's appearance. He blinked his auburn hues quite a few times as he paused in his current task of lifting one of the pages from the clipboard he grasped in his opposite hand.

"...Granny… and Toshiro?" He murmured and Toshiro all but scoffed and looked away from the man whilst the old woman shuffled her feet forward.

"Ah Ichigo-kun it's wonderful to see you." She smiled, her aged eyes crinkling just a bit more. The doctor couldn't help but to return the smile with his own, touched by her kindness and the warmth her upcurved lips provided in that moment.

"It's good to see you too." He kneeled down to better meet her in the eyes. "I didn't know you came here for your appointments?" He briefly glanced to Toshiro in the background, the small male grumbling about his damned luck. Ichigo also took notice to just how tense the other's form was, and the doctor's smile faltered at such notice. It was obvious the shorter male was a bit uneasy in being here, some people took more time to warm up to an environment like this.

"Ah, my previous physician passed away… such a good man, he took care of me for a good while." The elderly woman explained, bowing her head.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are you doing okay?" Ichigo directed his attention back to her though keeping an eye on Toshiro in his peripheral vision.

"Ah yes my boy. I'm just fine. I'm merely here for a check up." She broadened her aged smile at the graduate who slowly stood back up to his full height.

"Then this way, please." He looked to Toshiro once more, the boy had his teal hues averted to something else, almost completely in another world. "Toshiro?"

"Yes?" He snapped out of his trance and flickered his attention back to Granny and Kurosaki, finding them both to be looking his way.

"We're going to the room now." Ichigo gestured before leading them along.

Blood was taken, along with temperature and blood pressure. Then they waited for results which didn't take very long. Though, in the end, Ichigo wished the woman had never come.

He studied all of the results, every note he had scribbled while in the room with the woman, Toshiro had ended up leaving to stand outside of the facility, making up some excuse. Kurosaki skimmed over her old tests, from her previous doctor before then switching back to the ones taken today. He cringed and then sighed heavily. It was inevitable right? The end of a life span? He didn't want to go breaking this sort of news today.

Granny took it far better than he would have expected, actually she knew what was going on before he opened his mouth.

"Ichigo-kun, it's all a part of life." She nodded her head and looked off to a spot on the wall across from her. "You live as long as I have and you sometimes have to wonder when the end will come, because it almost seems too perfect." She breathed in and then out, relaxing her old bones in the chair she was placed in. "...Though I am more worried about-"

"Toshiro." Ichigo cut in, moving to sit in the chair across from her. "He's been with you for some time right?"

"Yes, that child… He doesn't know of family all too well, but once we met we were both attached. When I do come to pass, he'll surely take it hard."

Ichigo furrowed his brows and tilted his head before reaching a hand across the open space between them, he placed his large hand atop her little old ones and squeezed them gently. "It'll be okay… he has support. I can promise you that."

"Ah… Thank the Gods for that." She smiled once more at the younger, unaware of the tears that now stained her cheeks.

Hitsugaya was nagged by deep curiosity after the whole appointment was over, when the woman was lead out of the facility by Ichigo Kurosaki, he asked how things had went, and they said it all had went fine and that everything was normal. He knew what lies were, and he knew those two had just spoken a few to him. He, for now, went along with it, simply going about assisting his Granny in returning home to the shrine.

But the curiosity remained untamed as the hours trickled by. Toshiro Hitsugaya stared out across the courtyard, now overcasted by the night sky, his eyes landing on the beast of a statue placed before the building. He weighed in his mind on what he could do, he wanted the truth, Granny was surely hiding whatever it was for his sake… but could he get the up and coming doctor Kurosaki to talk?

He thought the scenario over and over again before finally giving in and rushing back to his quarters, feet thumping against the wooden floor boards. He slid the door open and made way for the small hamper in his quarters, digging through and locating his jeans from the outing, he dug into each pocket before pulling out the card he had been handed upon arrival. He scanned the business card over before finding the number he needed.

The boy flashed out of his room again, heading towards a new location, he didn't have a cell phone of his own, he never felt the need for one in the first place. So thus if he ever needed to call for anything he relied on the single phone in the entire place, it was so old he was surprised it still even functioned as well as it did.

Upon reaching the kitchen of all places did he take the phone off the receiver, his dexterous fingers entering in the number before he then awaited the dialing tone. He waited, and whilst in those few seconds of waiting did he suddenly begin to panic. What would he say? How could he go about getting the truth?

"Hello? This is Kurosaki Ichigo speaking-"

"... Ichigo."

"Toshiro?!"

The petite male held the phone away from his ear after hearing such a loud shout of his own name. "Yes.. It's me." He sighed and brought the phone back.

"Is everything okay?" There it was, the worried tone of the elder male.

"...I…" Toshiro was still trying to figure the words, trying to comprise not only his demeanor but his questions as well.

"It's about today… isn't it?"

Curse this damned doctor and his quick thinking! He was too good for his own sake, being able to read the little guardian even over the phone.

"...Tell me the truth, the results aren't good… are they?"

There was a sigh of grievance on the other end, then the sound of shuffling as Ichigo shifted the phone to his other ear, nestling it between his head and shoulder. "Toshiro… she's just… getting old. I don't really know how else to put it. She's gone on this long but now things are starting to deteriorate for her, it's just how life is…"

In turn to this Toshiro was deafening in his own silence, his breathing was incredibly quiet and for a moment or two Ichigo began to wonder if the line had been dropped.

"To-"

"What can I do?" The guardian's voice came out in a whisper, ever so pleading in it's own quiet way.

"There isn't much your or I can do Toshiro… it's just age, we can't stop something like tha-"

"Don't give me that!" His voice rose in an instant, the fury of the dragon suddenly coming to life. "Isn't there any medications she can take?! Any sort of procedure she can have done!? Can we change her diet?! Should we get other doctors involved?!"

"Toshiro! You need to calm down!" Ichigo did his best to try and plead with the boy to settle down but it was to no avail.

He heard the sniffling on the other end, the deep gasps from the poor emotional boy. "Isn't there anything… isn't she suffering? I don't want that for her… Ichigo please… there has to be something…" Toshiro tried to wipe the tears away but they continued to fall.

Ichigo could picture it now, how defeated the younger probably looked right now, how those teal hues of his were surely now bloodshot and reamed with a dark color of aqua, thick lashes now weighed with the onslaught of tears.

"... I'll try and see what I can find for her… But Toshiro you have to understand that in the end there will come a time she passes on… I know she means alot to you, she is your family after all. I can understand where you're coming from, how you want to save her from the end… I wish I could have done something more for my mother… but Toshiro you have to know, that even when she passes, you still have family, I'm sure Rangiku supports you, and you should know that I'll have your back, even if our friendship has only been going on for a short amount of time."

"... Just do what you can." Came the melancholic response.

"I promise I will… I'm sorry we even attempted to keep this from you Toshiro."

"It doesn't matter."

"Toshiro it does matter, because in the end I hurt you… I made you cry and for the love of God out of all things I didn't want to make you do-"

"I'm not crying." The boy argued softly before releasing a small hiccup.

"You are… even if not on the outside then surely on the inside."

"Shut up…"

"... While I have you on the phone, I wanted to see if you were up to spending the day with me some time soon? I'm off a few days next week so maybe…"

"I'm not sure…"

"I'd like to get your mind off things if I can."

"Why are you trying so hard?" Toshiro sighed, bowing his head.

"I want to stay in good relations with you." Ichigo smiled softly to himself. "How about next Thursday? I can pick you up at the shrine? Maybe we could go to a museum or see a movie, whatever you're up to." He offered politely.

"A museum… a museum is fine." Toshiro found himself responding without a second thought. "I… I need to go… it's late…"

"11 o'clock in the morning, next Thursday. I'll see you then okay?"

"Okay…"

"And Toshiro?"

"What is it?"

"Don't ever hesitate to call me, I'll always be here to listen."

And in knowing that, Toshiro felt the sudden wave of relief, like a burden had been ever so gently lifted from his heart.


	8. 8 Contrive Bliss for the Sake of You

You all are so kind in your reviews I am so thankful to have you all reading this little ol' story of mine! I hope you continue to enjoy it, and I wish to apologize for not updating this as quickly as I originally started out. I have a lot to balance on my plate so I hope you can understand. I will try to begin on working on the next chapter shortly. And if you're interested in Rangiku's past then let me know! I've been wanting to do a side chapter to tell her tale. Now, please enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8: Contrive Bliss for the Sake of You

That Thursday came far quicker than Toshiro had intended for it to, he couldn't find sleep the night before, instead staring at his ceiling and listening to the subtle wind that made the old shrine creak in an eerie fashion. He drummed his fingers atop the futon which was draped over his body. He tried to adjust his vision in the dark but to no avail, so in the pitch black did he let his mind wander, delving back into those worries and questions that would ultimately lead into tomorrow.

Kurosaki was early in the end, a good _hour_ early to be precise. But Hitsugaya was already dressed and prepared for the outing, well, as prepared as he would ever be. The boy met the taller male out in the courtyard, the now since passed graduate apologized for his early arrival before holding up a white paper bag, to which Toshiro quirked a brow at.

"It's for Granny." He said at first, holding it out to the boy. "It's the best stuff out there, I hope it helps." He offered a smile to Toshiro, whom currently stared at the bag for a few moments with a look of utmost surprise. And then he hesitantly took the bag from Ichigo.

"...Thank you… I'll be sure to pay you back." He looked up at the other briefly before moving to reach his hand into the paper bag, pulling out the medical bottle containing incredibly miniscule green colored pills.

"No need." Ichigo waved such an idea off, shaking his head as well. "It's covered, anything to help her. I've come to grow really fond of her as well you know?"

Toshiro locked his teal eyes on the chocolate pair claimed by the orange haired doctor. He studied the gaze intensely with his own before turning to walk back to the shrine. "Let me give these to her… then we can leave."

"Alright."

Toshiro returned ten minutes later, Granny having come to the front doors of the shrine to wave the young men off. She held up the bottle enough for Ichigo to see that she had gotten them before she then bowed in his direction. Ichigo bowed back to her respectfully before flashing a smile. Once the kindly exchange was done did he then lead Toshiro to his car, being courteous to hold open the passenger door for the other before rounding the vehicle and gliding into the driver's seat. Ichigo ignited the vehicle to life with the turn of the key before easing his foot on the gas, gliding forward and onto the streets of Naruki.

"So… I was thinking maybe the history museum here… or maybe the art museum? Or both? I wasn't really sure if you had a preference." Ichigo fumbled in his words, almost a bit nervous. Wasn't this sort of situation much like a date? How could he even tell? The dates he had, had in his life ended up incredibly brief, the relationships ending not too long after as he seemed to lose interest, it wasn't the girls, they were kind hearted and intelligent, but in the end Ichigo could not see them anymore than friends. So why was it Toshiro Hitsugaya seemed to be the boy he fell for at first sight? Ichigo chewed his lip out of nervousness, constantly shifting his eyes to the little passenger as he awaited to hear something.

"Both; I have an equal appreciation for art and history." Toshiro leaned against the arm rest attached to the car door, looking out the window and taking in the sights that blurred by them.

Ichigo gave a deft nod to that, easing to a stop as the light in front of them turned red. He looked to Toshiro who briefly glanced to him. "... What is it?" The boy asked quietly, his teal hues looking Ichigo up and down.

"...Lunch." Ichigo murmured, being dragged into a daze yet again over the dazzling boy.

"What about it?"

"Um." The doctor shook his head and then jolted as he was honked at, the light having changed to green. He began to cruise again. "I was wondering… what you wanted to have for lunch?"

"Anything is fine, I'm not picky." The smaller waved the topic off and then sighed. "... Why are we doing this?" He finally asked.

"To get your mind off things… and to hopefully have a good time." Ichigo admitted, turning into a parking lot and finding an ideal space before parking his vehicle and unbuckling himself. He smiled in Hitsugaya's direction. "Let's get a history lesson first… then we can go see the art." He beamed a bit brighter before getting out.

In the time at the history museum did Ichigo Kurosaki find out how truly brilliant and perceptive Toshiro Hitsugaya truly was. He gave Ichigo more facts about the objects they saw then anyone in the museum could, Toshiro even asked questions that some guides couldn't even answer. He stunned everyone around him, and he wasn't afraid to show his intelligence in any way. Once they were done their exploration did they take their leave, Ichigo chuckling as Toshiro threw him a look.

"What are you chortling over?"

"You were great! Did you see the look on the one guide's face? He didn't know what to say! You just sort of took over. Maybe you should work there?" Ichigo leaned down to look at Toshiro's face.

The little guardian snorted at such a remark and looked away. "No thank you, I'd rather not be employed at such a place."

"I prefer you as a guardian anyway." Ichigo blurted his statement, only to regret it.

Toshiro's features changed instantly, his eyes casting downwards and the smug little smirk that had formed was now curving downwards into a distasteful frown of sorts. Ichigo stopped walking at such an expression, as did the guardian.

"... I'm sorry, I know you're not happy with what you're doing… I shouldn't have said that." Ichigo apologized softly.

"It's fine…" Toshiro brushed the topic off as he continued to walk once more. "The art museum is next, correct?"

Ichigo watched after him before sighing and breaking into a slow jog to catch up with the smaller male. "Yeah."

The art museum was where he came to find pieces of Toshiro's personality, how he viewed each piece came to be far different than Ichigo's own. The smaller male rounded works and looked upon them with a far different perspective, he found a new angle to every artistic piece which left Kurosaki baffled at times. He could see how some artwork made the boy emotional, those teal hues could easily convey any emotion if you looked at them enough.

They left the place with a change in thought, Toshiro constantly glancing to Ichigo who in return looked to him. They settled back into Ichigo's car once more, letting silence filter in.

Toshiro surprisingly broke their deafening silence first. "... Thank you."

Ichigo looked to the boy in surprise. "What?"

He was met with an exasperated sigh. "I'm thanking you… for taking me out today." Toshiro briefly closed his eyes. "I appreciate it, I… appreciate you, for making an effort."

Ichigo twitched at the words before abruptly turning the car on and roughly pulling out of the parking space."It's not an effort, I'm stubborn. I'll make this day even better dammit!" He hit the gas and sped off, forcing Toshiro to sit back further in his seat. He would lighten this boy in any way that he could.

Toshiro was stunned into silence as he remained pushed back in his seat, glancing to Ichigo in an uneasy fashion before looking back to the road, not certain as to where they were going. The drive turned into an incredibly long one, it was dragged into resounding silence as Ichigo finally came to properly control his speed and follow the law. He was still tense though, tanned knuckles now white from how harshly they had come to grip the steering wheel, his hazelnut hues were set firmly on the road. They made turns every which way, time ticking by as they went from highway to back roads and then back onto highways. Ever so slowly did Ichigo calm down, his features softening as he finally glanced to Toshiro, the guardian having curled up in his seat and looked near exhausted. Ichigo sighed softly and looked forward once more, finally making one more turn and then pulling into a parking space. He shut off his car and looked to Toshiro who had come to close his teal eyes to the world.

The young doctor reached over and gently nudged him into awakening, the guardian slowly opening his eyes and glancing to Ichigo who nodded his head forward, indicating for the other to look. The timing was perfect, the travel had been long but in the end well worth it. The sun was setting ever so slowly, casting a heavenly glow across the ocean that expanded before them. Toshiro was mesmerized instantly whilst Ichigo slowly exited the car and rounded it to then open Toshiro's door, holding out a jacket to him. "It's gotten colder, here." He offered the jacket to the boy who glanced to him, once more unsure only to find assurance as he took the jacket and exited the car, slipping on the piece of clothing per suggestion of his taller companion.

He looked to the setting sun once more, stepping up onto the boardwalk provided to get just a bit closer. Ichigo admired the view of the setting star for a mere moment before looking to Toshiro, orange, red, and purple tones splashed across teal pools as the guardian stared off into the distance. He looked to be swallowed up by Ichigo's coat with how big it was compared to him, but he looked content, near happy almost the way his eyes sparkled with merriment at the beautiful show.

Toshiro Hitsugaya remained where he was until the sun bid them goodnight, it's last remaining light melding in with the horizon of the water before casting the world into a navy violet sky. With one star gone for the day did several begin to appear before them, and Toshiro was yet again captivated, it was a sight beyond any other, witnessing such a fantastic setting of the sun, and now to see those thousands of stars afterwards… he was… he was…

"Happy."

Ichigo blinked at the word spoken by the other, quirking a brow and being grateful as a spotlight from the parking lot came on, giving him light to properly see his "date" for the day.

Toshiro had the subtlest of smiles upon his face, his expression having softened immensely from earlier. He glanced to Ichigo, his smile faltering at being caught with such a visage before he quickly looked back to the blackened waters. "... I… I believe that for someone to see something as… well as spectacular as that, would make them happy… It… It made me rather happy to see it." He admitted, tilting his head ever so slightly in a thoughtful manner. "It was… a rush of emotions at first, sadness for the fact another day has practically ended, anger for the fact that… I didn't want it to end…. And then happiness, joy in the fact that…" He paused, and swallowed before looking to Ichigo who was now just smiling back at him, elated over the words. "... in the fact that you did this for me, that you brought me here to witness something so beautiful." The guardian's cheeks were adorned in a blush as he confessed this, but he didn't dare look away from the other.

Ichigo's eyes crinkled, he felt victorious, he felt elated in every way. His heart felt lighter, his head spinning from perhaps all the happiness he suddenly felt. His smile was ever so bigger as he nodded, eyes now forced to shut from how large it had grown. He almost felt like he could cry all of a sudden, this was a big deal, he made Toshiro Hitsugaya happy, from the act he had performed in bringing the boy here, he had seized the day, he had "Made it better dammit!".

"I'm glad, Toshiro."

* * *

Thank you for indulging in yet another chapter. I am truly in love with these two characters, and I am so thankful for all of you and your support on this tale of mine. Reviews are encouraged and welcomed, to those who do celebrate it I wish you a Happy Easter!


	9. 9 The Covet

So um… it's been a while… ehehe… Sorry. With the ending of Bleach I fell into a pit of despair but I am slowly digging myself out of it and returning to what I love.

This chapter, is going to go a bit different, storytelling wise. I wanted to give it a shot… none the less I'm sure you lovers of IchiHitsu will enjoy it, or at least I hope so. **.'**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Covet

 **-|||||| _December 20th_ , 11:34 p.m.**

A kiss.

Tender yet careful.

Hesitant yet bold in fashion.

Hands touched upon him with the utmost care.

Ignorance was what was presented to the fireworks that went off in celebration.

Toshiro Hitsugaya stood rigid, his eyes wide open and his mouth slowly being coaxed into doing the same. He was not expecting to receive a smooch from none other than Ichigo Kurosaki, especially on the night of his birthday. This moment was a surprise for the young, yet now slightly older guardian.

 **-|||||| _December 20th_ , 07:09 a.m.**

Toshiro Hitsugaya had a habit of being awake before anyone else, his body having an internal alarm set. He spared a brief glance to the clock across the room, sighing as he then turned his eyes on the calendar hanging not too far off. A groan escaped him as he draped his arm over his face. This was a day he never looked forward to, so he, in the utmost childish action, curled back up underneath his futon and acted as if it were not even happening.

Fate was cruel however as he was jolted from the attempt to go back into a deep slumber. Rangiku made herself known as she slid his door open an hour later. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY~!" She sang as she walked in, wearing a robe that was a bit too loose on her curvaceous frame.

Toshiro barely pushed his covers down to glare at her. "... Why are you up so early?" He grunted and moved to hide again, still protesting this supposed holiday of life.

"To help granny with your birthday breakfast of course!" She reached down and tore the blanket off the boy, causing him to twitch and curl up, shooting daggers in her direction.

"It's a special birthday this year." She winked. "You already have a guest."

"What?" He sat up, eyebrows pushing together in confusion. "A guest? Who the hell would even…"

"Oh just get up and go out there to find out!" She folded up his futon and placed it in the corner. "Better hurry or the food'll be cold by the time you really do wake up." She left the room with those words spoken, leaving Toshiro puzzled far too early this morning.

He eventually followed her out, padding down the hallway in his pale blue slippers and his own robe which was tied up tight, showing how skinny he really was. As he entered the kitchen did he stop in the entranceway and stare at a sight he never thought he would see.

Ichigo Kurosaki was currently standing beside Granny, both working with their hands to prepare the birthday breakfast. Ichigo laughed as Granny guided him through on how to execute it all perfectly. In return to Ichigo's laughter was she smiling at him. When Ichigo's laughter finally died down did he glance behind him and smiled again at the sight of Toshiro. "Morning birthday boy." He greeted with a wave.

Toshiro glared to that and grumbled a few inaudible things before walking over to the table that was set and taking his seat. Ichigo walked over to him a few moments later and sat several plates down, consisting of a multitude of breakfast foods. "Hope you're hungry." Ichigo looked to him yet again with a bright expression to which Toshiro clicked his tongue in distaste and looked away.

"What are you doing here?" The guardian grumbled, refusing to look the doctor in the eye.

"Granny and Rangiku invited me over to help with the festivities today." He chuckled. "They have quite a bit planned for your birthday, I'm a bit jealous."

"They always make a big deal… I dunno why." The smaller male huffed and glanced to the food, biting his lip as he debated partaking in the feast provided, it was either that or being stubborn and not eating.

"Because they love you." Ichigo took his seat, Granny following along with Rangiku. Granny was quick to coax Toshiro into eating, the boy taking quite a big helping of everything and going about eating in a polite manner.

Ichigo complimented on everything, looking to Granny and praising her wondrous cooking to which the elderly woman waved him off and thanked him several times for his assistance. It was a quaint birthday breakfast in the end, and sure enough Toshiro found himself put at ease by those around him, enjoying seeing Granny smile and laugh, appearing to be in better health than she was. Perhaps the medication Ichigo had prescribed her was working its wonders.

Breakfast eventually came to an end and when Toshiro insisted on assisting with the cleaning of dishes however as a result he was told to enjoy himself and do no such work on his birthday. Instead Ichigo washed the dishes whilst Granny excused herself along with Rangiku, both women disappearing with gracious smiles on their faces. Toshiro went to sit back down, drumming his fingers against his tea cup whilst staring at Ichigo's back.

"Yikes, it's like having a bunch of knives in my back." The doctor laughed as he glanced over his shoulder at Toshiro's whose expression now conveyed almost innocence at such words to his stare.

"I apologize I didn't mean for my staring to come off that way…" The younger quickly murmured his apology before moving to take a sip of his tea.

"It's okay!" Ichigo laughed it off. "It's your birthday ya know? Do whatever you want." The orange haired male had a faint tint of blush on his cheeks as he then turned back to the dishes.

The girls returned to the room not long after Ichigo had completed the dishes and now seated himself back at the table with Toshiro. Granny came shuffling in beside Rangiku, the elder woman holding a small beautifully wrapped box whilst Rangiku carried one of a far greater size with wrapping to match. Toshiro blushed, knowing full well this was his gift which he always wished he could refuse as each year resulted in the same thing: the gift would always be something extravagant and something he felt he didn't ever deserve. But every year there it was, placed in front of him like breakfast had been not too long before. He stared at the two boxes before looking to everyone else in the room. Rangiku was beaming at him whilst Granny had a gentle smile on her lips, hands clasped together gently as she waited. Ichigo sat with his chin in his hand, a relaxed smile on his lips however his chocolate hues were sparked with excitement to know what exactly the girls had gotten the other for his special occasion.

Toshiro released a heavy sigh and gently moved to start pulling at the ribbons on the boxes, he opened them carefully as if afraid they may shatter into nothing. He tore the paper right at their edges and then sat it aside. At the first box did he they hesitate to open the lid, the box was small and incredibly light, he bit his bottom lip in anticipation before closing his eyes and plucking the lid off. He peeked one eye open only for it's brethren to pop open as well, teal hues bright at what he found.

A hairpin was what sat neatly in the box, the pin was not overly big with a simple slide in clip so the boy could wear it in his short hair, the main piece was a almost bronze colored like four-point star with deeply carved lines into it. Beneath the attached star dangled three strands of blue crystals which shimmered in the light of the sun that shined in. The boy quickly looked to Granny across the way who nodded her head to him.

"It's the crest…" The boy murmured only for Granny to wave her hand to the other box, encouraging the boy to continue. He obliged slowly, gently placing the pin back in the box for now before then pulling the larger box in front of him, Ichigo scooted a bit closer now, seeming overly intrigued. Toshiro went about the opening of the gift as slowly as ever, when he lifted the lid he was met with tissue paper which he then paused at before gently pulling the paper back. Once more he paused, teal eyes clashing against light blue fabric with dark blue, lavender purple and light green embellishments. His hands practically trebled as he pulled the attire from the box, moving to stand up with it. It was a kimono no doubt, it was a more simple style however the fashion of it was absolutely amazing, a blue dragon curled itself around the entire piece, it's head at the top, the jaws open and blowing out what appeared to be snow flakes, it's tail curling at the very bottom hem of the outfit, the obi was tail like a well, the cut a bit jagged at the ends to add character.

"Hyourinmaru…" The boy sat back in his chair, his voice having breathed out in awe.

"Hyourinmaru?" Ichigo tilted his head before looking to Granny.

"The Dragon of Ice, it's what guards not only this shrine but this city as well, along with the guardian of course. Hyourinmaru's crest has been depicted as a four pointed star of the northern heavens, however it's also been shown as an eight pointed star, almost like some blossoming lotus flower." Granny explained softly, eyes crinkling as she smiled more at Toshiro's expression as he smoothed his hands over the kimono.

"Thank you… It's beautiful…" The boy uttered before standing back up and looking to her. "May I?" With a nod from the elder did the boy dash off with his new gifts.

Time passed however and suddenly the group left in the kitchen grew worried. Ichigo frowned and looked to the door way. "Should he really be that long? He's been gone for over an hour now…"

"Maybe I should go check on him-" Rangiku moved to stand only to be halted by Granny's hand. "Granny?"

"No… Let Ichigo see to him." The elder woman looked to Ichigo who blinked back at her before slowly standing, grabbing a box from under the table he had kept hidden.

Ichigo wandered down the hall to Toshiro's room, gently knocking and then calling out. "Toshiro? It's Ichigo, the girls wanted me to check and make sure you were doing okay." He waited a few moments but received no answer, this suddenly gave him a feeling of panic as he didn't hesitate in sliding the door open.

Toshiro looked up and turned quickly when the door opened, the gems from the hair piece gently clinking together like an incredibly soft bell. He was fully dressed in the kimono he had been given, eyes wide at the sudden interruption to his thoughts.

Ichigo stopped dead and stared at the boy, his own eyes unblinking as chestnut hues locked with teal pools of near innocence. The two men stayed that way for a moment before Toshiro then spoke softly. "I'm fine…"

Ichigo's gaze then softened at the tone, stepping further into the room before then sliding the door closed behind him. "You look like you've got something on your mind." He slowly crossed the distance between them, stopping a foot or two away before extending the wrapped box in his hand. "It's not much… But I wanted to get you something." Ichigo offered a smile.

Toshiro looked at the box then back up at the other. "You didn't have to…" He uttered only for Ichigo to push it gently into his arms. The guardian sighed before slowly moving to unwrap it, just as carefully as he had done the gifts from before.

Ichigo took these few moments to take in the other and how beautiful he looked. He was elated to not have a veil blocking him, instead the pin complimented the boy's shock of white hair which defied gravity without complaint. The smaller male's skin looked incredibly soft now that Ichigo studied it a bit closer. Toshiro's cheeks were slightly plump and rounded off nicely, the only sharp lines were where his brows drew together in concentration at the task at hand. The kimono he wore showed how thin a frame he had but even at such a thin build did he stand in elegance, he held a proper stature, back straight and feet positioned close together. Ichigo felt almost as if he was truly in the presence of a heavenly being, like some little god was before him in their everyday beauty. The doctor was grateful to have this moment.

"Tea?" Toshiro spoke as he opened the gift to find a wooden case which lifted to reveal several different tea packets, nearly fifty to try in all. Ichigo nodded to his word with a small smile.

"I noticed how much you seem to like your teas so I got a case of a whole bunch of different kinds from all around the world…" He reached a hand forward and selected one particular packet. It was a dark green packet with gold insignias and flowers, a foreign language printed on the front. "This one might be ideal to drink right now…"

"What kind is it?" Toshiro inquired, eyeing the package.

"Chamomile, this one is from Germany." He turned the packet around to show the back which translated everything into the boy's native tongue. "See?"

"So they're teas from all over the world then?" Toshiro took the packet gently from the other whilst balancing the box in his other hand.

"Yeah, I figured maybe you'd like it." Ichigo shrugged and then rubbed the back of his neck.

A small smile came to the guardian's lips as his eyes trailed across the back of the tea packet. "Thank you… I think I might have a cup right now."

 **-|||||| _December 20th_ , 01:12 p.m.**

The morning went smoothly after that, Toshiro having tried the tea Ichigo had recommended and then relaxing, allowing for himself to smile as Granny and Rangiku set up a game of karuta which became utterly hysterical as Ichigo dove across the room in attempt to reach the card in question.

Toshiro won with grace however, leaving Ichigo to brude until lunch rolled around. The doctor was enjoying his time here, happy in finding that Toshiro had seemed to let himself go and enjoy his time as well. However, Ichigo found it hard to look away from the boy almost the entire day. He kept taking in the beauty of the other.

"We're setting fireworks off tonight!" Rangiku blurted out suddenly as she sat her rice bowl down. Toshiro paused in his eating to eye her.

"Isn't it a bit cold for something like that?" He then took a small bite of his food.

"Nonsense!" Rangiku clapped her hands together. "It would be even better if it snowed tonight when we set them off!"

"Then it'd be freezing…" Toshiro muttered, closing his eyes as he reached for his tea.

"Aw Toshiro come on… don't be like that on your birthday!" Rangiku pouted at the male, Ichigo glancing between them before looking to Granny who simply chuckled lightly to herself.

Then the guardian's mood soured slightly as he swallowed his tea rather roughly. "It's not a big deal… It's not like this is my actual birthday anyway." He sat his tea down and cracked his eyes open to stare at the table.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked without even thinking only to regret it as Toshiro rose from his seat at the table. "... Toshiro-" Ichigo reached for him only for Toshiro to quickly jerk away.

"I don't remember it…" Toshiro's voice dropped to a whisper.

"Toshiro-" Granny spoke up.

"No, you know as much as anyone Granny. None of us here even have a clue, not me nor Rangiku or a good lot of the other's living here!" He looked to the elderly woman who frowned deeply at him. At her face did he then take on a look of guilt, quietly excusing himself before then leaving the room and once more retreating to his own room for safety and seclusion.

Ichigo was left to survey the damage, looking at Rangiku who now had her head bowed and glossed lips frowning before then looking to Granny who had lifted her head to now stare at Ichigo.

"...Granny?" It was all he needed to say to gauge her for some sort of answer.

"I think it's best to tell you in full about him…" The elder woman sighed. "These children have all come from broken pasts, they've lost friends… lovers, family… They all know what it means to be broken hearted, even me." She touched at her chest, right over her heart. "As a means to soothe not only me, but them, I try to take as many in as I can to help them. Much like Rangiku… and Toshiro… Regrettably though some come with only fragments of their past in mind. Such as with Toshiro and his own birth, he doesn't remember his childhood nor any birthday occasions."

"Granny…" Ichigo reached across the table and took her hand. "I think we should leave it at that… I want Toshiro to tell me in his own time about things… I want him to know he can trust me and rely on me…" He glanced to Rangiku. "The same goes for both of you, I know I'm an outsider but I want you to both know I only want the best for you." He offered up a smile.

Rangiku giggled lightly and wiped at her eyes. "Oh Ichigo… You're not an outsider at all." She smiled back at him, Granny moving to pat his hand in agreeance to Rangiku's words.

"We want the best for you as well Ichigo." The elder woman assured him.

Ichigo's eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled more, however their moment was interrupted as Ichigo's phone went off, the doctor excusing himself a moment as he moved to answer. The day seemed to be going down hill as he received an emergency call from the office he worked at, a patient he had seen recently currently having a major issue. Ichigo looked to the women, uttering an apology to them only for both girls to wave him off and wish him and his patient luck. Ichigo raced out of the shrine, looking back to find the dragon starring at him. His heart clenched a moment before he bowed deeply to the statue. "I'll be back for him!" He vowed, as if the beast could truly hear him before he then dashed out into the street to his car, rushing off to his work to hopefully resolve this crisis quickly so he may return to resolve another.

 **-|||||| _December 20th_ , 11:02 p.m.**

The crisis went on longer than the doctor would have prefered however after a few long hours and admittance to the hospital, Ichigo's patient was out of the woods, having had an unknown allergic reaction to a medicine that the doctor before Ichigo had prescribed.

Now the doctor was in a rush, praying to all the Gods he knew that he'd make it back to the shrine in time to set off fireworks with everyone and to hopefully see Toshiro in better spirits. He tapped hard against his steering wheel, chewing his bottom lip as he just kept praying. "Please… Hyourinmaru help me out."

 **-|||||| _December 20th_ , 11:17 p.m.**

Ichigo parked and quickly dashed out of his car onto shrine grounds, looking around to find Rangiku and Granny standing beside the dragon statue, Rangiku cradling fireworks in her arms whilst Granny lifted her frail hand to wave at the boy, the girls both surrounded by lighted lanterns that hung from the roof's edge of the shrine.

Rangiku rushed forward to Ichigo, a frown graced on her lips. "He hasn't come out since you left… Granny and I have both tried but…"

"Don't worry." Ichigo placed his hands on the woman's shoulders. "I'll go talk to him, you set things up okay?" He then rushed past her, nodding his head to Granny on his way in.

He came to a sliding stop in the size too small slippers he was now clad in. He didn't knock, instead sliding the door open and walking into the dimly lit room. Toshiro sat at the small desk in the corner. His hands placed gently on top of a book her appeared to be reading, a cup of tea loyally at his side.

"... Did everything go alright?" Toshiro asked the other but kept his head down and eyes on his book.

"Yeah, the patient is okay…. But are you?" Ichigo slowly began to walk over only to then stop at the edge of the desk, gently placing his hand against it and leaning over Toshiro slightly.

"I'm okay." He started, sighing to himself as he slowly moved to mark his page. "I just needed some time." The guardian slid the book off to his right side.

"I get that…" Ichigo's tone remained quiet as he simply continued to watch the boy move, his hand now extending towards the cup of tea.

"I think this one is my favorite thus far…" The guardian uttered as he moved to take a sip.

"Which one is it?" Ichigo inquired with a tilt of his head.

"Strawberry green tea… I've never had anything quite like it before." Toshiro finally looked up at Ichigo, the waters of the teal eyes now calm. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"You have your reasons, some subjects are more delicate than others." Ichigo tilted his head at the smaller male. "I just want to tell you the same thing I told the girls earlier… I want the best for you. I know I'm still on the outside of a lot of things here but I at least want you to know that I care."

Toshiro went silent at that, eyes having widened slightly at such words before he then chuckled to himself, causing Ichigo to raise a brow.

"What?"

"You're such an odd person…"

"Hey…" Ichigo pouted only to take a step back as Toshiro now stood up.

"No, it's a good thing." Toshiro then smirked up at him. "I'm sure Granny said this earlier but we want the best for you as well."

Ichigo blinked to that before his own smirk appeared. "Thanks…"

There was a sudden whistling noise from outside before a loud pop then followed, causing both males to jolt in place.

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed. "She started already!" He quickly looked back to Toshiro and then grabbed his wrist, minding not to ruin the kimono the boy still wore. He tugged Toshiro along, the gaurdian blinking at the other as he tried to keep up.

Ichigo pulled the boy down the front stairs of the shrine and out onto the courtyard, halting beside the dragon statue just as several more fireworks now went off, lighting the sky in a rainbow of colors. He slowly relaxed his grip on Toshiro's wrist only to then feel the boy grab and hold tightly to his hand. Ichigo turned his gaze onto the guardian as another round was set off.

The lights sparkled across the younger male's eyes, his lips slightly unhinged in silent awe. He was captivated by the display, his heart feeling warmed by such a sight. And to such a sight that was Toshiro did Ichigo feel warmed as well, briefly looking down to their interlocked hands he decided to open his mouth. "Toshiro…" He met the other's gaze as Toshiro snapped out of it and looked to him.

"Yes?" The guardian asked, brows raised as he waited for an answer. Actions spoke louder than words in that moment…

Ichigo released the other's hand gently, raising his own two hands to gently cup at Toshiro's face, brushing his thumb along the other's cheek bone. He felt the guardian stiffen in his hold, secretly finding the reaction rather adorable. He leaned in, brushing his lips lightly against Toshiro's before placing them fully on the other's own. He felt as Toshiro melted slowly into it, his body relaxing, lips moving to fit nicely against Ichigo's own.

The fireworks became mere background noise, the two women who now stopped and stared merely unnoticed spectators to the smooching boys.

Ichigo held the boy like a treasure, continuing to stroke the other's cheeks as he kissed him gently.

 _Happy Birthday… Toshiro._

* * *

I'm not sure how often I will be able to update this story but I would like to get back into it as much as I can. I apologize for such a delay in chapters. Reviews are welcome! Please be kind!


End file.
